Diamonds On The Inside
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Préquelle de la Ligue Souterraine. Neko, la célèbre voleuse, a décidé de reprendre du service dans son activité passée, ramenée à la vie par l'existence de la Ligue Souterraine. Associer deux illégalités ? Facile, pour quelqu'un de son envergure... Enfin, normalement.
1. She Is Back

**Disclaimer : Si la Ligue Souterraine et Artik sont issus de mon imagination, ce n'est pas le cas de Clémentiville et de l'univers de Pokémon; eux sont la propriété de GameFreak et Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Notes : Je tiens à préciser également que cette fanfic est le cadeau d'anniversaire (de l'année dernière, j'ai honte) de ma merveill... De Moody Poison. (j'vais m'faire enguirlander, si j'dis encore qu'elle est merveilleuse)  
J'ai donc du retard sur la publication, mais de l'avance dans les chapitres, donc l'un dans l'autre... Comment ça ça n'excuse rien ?  
**

**Je pense que ça se laisse lire même sans avoir lu la Ligue Souterraine, mais plein de références seront manquantes, puisqu'il s'agit d'une préquelle.  
**

**Sinon, malgré mon allergie à l'anglais, tous les titres des chapitres seront dans cette langue. Que voulez-vous, quitte à faire plaisir, autant y aller jusqu'au bout.  
**

**Bref ! J'vous souhaite bien du plaisir à lire cette fanfic !  
**

* * *

**She is back**

Appuyée sur un mur sale, son formateur lui faisant face et restant stoïque, dardant un regard dur sur sa silhouette, la voix polaire, Neko se retenait difficilement de hausser les yeux au ciel en écoutant ce type bizarre aux cheveux bleus lui énumérer une liste de règles qu'il était formellement impossible d'apprendre juste en l'écoutant. Il lui faudrait au moins un exemplaire papier de ce règlement chiant comme la pluie, s'il voulait qu'elle l'applique à la lettre.

Artik – c'était ainsi que s'appelait son formateur – s'évertuait à lui dresser une liste longue comme un bras sur la façon dont elle devait lui parler, sur ce qu'il attendait d'elle et sur la manière dont il allait s'occuper de cette formation – dont il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper –. Neko exhala discrètement d'ennui, décrochant du discours insipide de son formateur, sa voix basse la maintenant difficilement éveillée.

Quand elle s'était lancée à la recherche de la Ligue Souterraine – très facile à trouver, d'ailleurs, pour quelqu'un qui, comme elle, se spécialisait dans des choses bien plus difficiles – elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à être formée par un con pareil.

Attila, ce géant avec qui elle avait sauté dans un lac gelé, lui avait dit qu'elle trouverait tout ce qu'elle cherchait dans cette organisation de fous, il lui avait promis, elle saurait ranimer la flamme qui se devait de danser dans des yeux aussi jeunes. À force de farfouiller chez des victimes désignées, elle avait fini par obtenir des informations sur la Ligue Souterraine, elle n'en avait auparavant jamais entendu parler et peut-être – peut-être seulement – avait-elle senti un petit frisson d'excitation à l'idée de s'impliquer dans une organisation illégale qui ne vivait que pour s'exalter, vivre et être libre.

Mais le con aux cheveux bleus qui débitait des règles sans queue ni tête n'avait pas la saveur qu'elle avait espéré, il n'était pas les promesses faites par Attila et même, au contraire, tentait-il de la brider avec des règles ridicules et sans fondement.

Provocante et pourtant toujours dans la décence, Neko n'avait jamais réellement aimé les règles et tous ces trucs pesants. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle avait une équipe de Pokémons furtifs, pour pouvoir échapper à tout ça, se dissimuler pour mieux savourer la liberté. La Ligue Souterraine lui avait paru une bonne occasion de fuir son quotidien un peu trop fade. Et voilà que l'autre arrivait avec ses grands sabots, ses règles toutes faites et sa misogynie. Elle sentait qu'elle allait sacrément en baver avec lui.

Artik se détourna d'elle en continuant de parler et elle devina qu'il lui fallait le suivre, ce qu'elle fit d'un pas traînant et peu élégant, dans une attitude puérile et boudeuse. Peut-être que si elle le poussait à bouts, il renoncerait de lui-même à la former ? Peut-être aurait-elle la chance de se voir attribuer un autre maître ? Elle aimerait bien que ce soit Attila…

À la sortie de l'entrepôt désaffecté qu'elle apprendrait à nommer six pieds sous terre, Neko avait déjà pris la décision de tout faire pour pousser Artik dans ses derniers retranchements, pour qu'il supplie les Élémentaux de la changer de binôme, de ne plus être son tuteur.

Regardant défiler les arbres, puis bientôt les rues, passant devant la prison de Clémentiville, tournant à gauche, puis à gauche puis à droite, Neko souriait doucement, commençant à prêter attention à ce que disait son maître, ayant déjà une stratégie bien établie au fond de son crâne pour le pousser à bouts. Avec ce qu'elle lui préparait, il ne survivrait même pas deux mois à son contact. Fière d'elle, elle passa devant Artik qui lui cédait le passage dans un geste galant qui ne lui mit pas la puce à l'oreille. Elle ne se laisserait pas piétiner par ce sale con.

Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte vitrée d'un immeuble d'une dizaine d'étages, elle s'arrêta subitement, entendant le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture d'une Pokéball. D'un mouvement d'épaules souple, elle se tourna et échappa de justesse à un puissant lance-flammes, lancé par un Arcanin majestueux qui la contemplait d'un air mauvais, grognant vers elle furieusement.

— Règle numéro 8, chat de gouttière, tu ne dors pas dans mes planques.

— Alors je dors où ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil plissant les ailettes de son nez sous l'odeur de plastique fondu de la porte de l'immeuble.

— Sur le balcon.

La réponse était tombée avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Elle haïssait déjà cet homme.

— Et comment je suis censée atteindre le balcon si je ne peux pas traverser ton appartement ?

— Démerde-toi.

Artik la contourna et pénétra dans l'immeuble, fermant la porte sécurisée derrière et sans lancer le moindre regard à Neko qui resta complètement stupéfiée. Rapidement la surprise se transforma en intense colère. Elle repéra le balcon où elle devait se rendre et pâlit. Forcément, il habitait au dernier étage.

Elle s'approcha du mur pour l'examiner. L'escalader risquait d'être compliqué. Mais elle pouvait passer de balcon en balcon, c'était une bonne idée ça. Neko hocha la tête et resserra les bretelles de son sac avant de se baisser sur ses lacets pour les nouer d'une façon plus solide. Elle se déplaça ensuite sous les balcons et sauta pour tenter d'attraper le bord du premier. Il lui manquait dix centimètres. Elle grogna un peu avant de s'attaquer au mur.

Se hissant difficilement jusqu'au premier étage, elle força.

— Gniiiiiiii ! grogna-t-elle en battant des pieds dans le vide pour tenter de trouver le bord du balcon, afin d'avoir une prise plus solide. Il me le… paiera !

Arrivée au premier balcon, elle s'approcha du bord et leva la tête pour analyser la distance qui lui restait à parcourir. Elle blanchit. Neuf, ça faisait quand même beaucoup. Elle pâlit encore plus quand elle vit son formateur, cet imbécile d'Artik se pencher par-dessus la rambarde et sourire moqueusement.

— Bah, cria-t-il, t'es pas encore en haut ? Mais c'est quoi, cette chose qu'on m'a refilé… J'ai vraiment la poisse, moi. En plus d'avoir des seins et un vagin, elle est nulle. Ceci dit, c'est une constante féminine d'être nulle…

Neko fronça les sourcils, se mettant debout sur la fine barrière de métal du balcon du premier étage et elle sauta d'un geste souple et élégant, semblable à un saut de chat, avant de saisir les barreaux du deuxième étage. Elle sourit. Il allait voir, ce sale con.

Neko se hissa en contenant tout gémissement prouvant qu'elle forçait et elle continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, ne faisant aucune pause par fierté, vérifiant seulement si Artik suivait sa progression, ce qui était le cas.

Plus elle grimpait les étages, plus il souriait de cette façon cruelle qu'elle détestait déjà. Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions que ça, se disant qu'elle verrait bien quand elle serait là-haut. Plus que deux étages.

Elle faillit tomber en se hissant sur la rambarde, essoufflée. Elle manquait cruellement d'entrainement. Il fallait bien confesser qu'elle s'était quelque peu laissée aller pendant quelques mois, s'oubliant dans la vodka et le cannabis de mauvaise qualité, tentant d'occulter ce qu'_il _lui avait fait, ce qu'_il_ lui avait dit et comment toute cette comédie humaine s'était achevée. Par un échec, bien évidemment. Elle se demandait souvent comment elle avait pu se laisser prendre au piège, alors que June l'avait mise en garde.

Se ressaisissant, elle sauta, attrapa les barreaux du neuvième étage et sourit. Plus que deux. À la force de ses bras, elle monta sur la barrière et se mit debout. Artik était quasiment à portée de main.

Elle sauta et, alors qu'elle attrapait les barreaux, elle aperçut Arcanin aux côtés de son dresseur. Neko sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller alors que le sourire d'Artik s'accentuait et qu'Arcanin ouvrait la gueule pour cracher une salve de flammes qui ne rata pas les doigts de la jeune dresseuse.

Elle grimaça et lâcha sa main. Artik mit un genou à terre près d'elle, avant de dire :

— J'ai jamais dit que ce serait si facile. Recommence.

Puis il planta ses griffes en métal dans les doigts resserrés sur les barreaux sous le regard terrifié et furieux de Neko qui lâcha les barreaux et chuta tandis qu'il éclatait d'un rire amusé.

— Tu es dresseuse de Pokémons, pas un Capumain en devenir. Je déteste les Capumains. Trouve une autre solution.

Neko atterrit douloureusement dans les fourrés qu'il y avait juste sous les balcons et elle grimaça en voyant un bec picorer près d'elle. Un de ces crétins de Poichigeons.

— JE DÉTESTE LES POICHIGEONS ! hurla-t-elle avant de se relever et de lancer un immense coup de pied dans le Poichigeon le plus proche.

Le Poichigeon rebondit sur une branche et Neko sourit en constatant qu'il était K.O. Son dos sembla manifester sa désapprobation en la lançant douloureusement. Elle grimaça avant de relever la tête. Artik était toujours sur le balcon, il fumait une cigarette. Neko fronça les sourcils en portant une main à sa ceinture de Pokéballs.

— Furaiglon, porte-moi jusqu'à là-haut ! cria-t-elle en tendant une Pokéball.

Son Pokémon se précipita sur la main tendue et referma ses serres dessus, fournissant quelques efforts supplémentaires pour transporter sa dresseuse. Il se stabilisa au niveau d'Artik, tandis que Neko se parait d'un immense sourire.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

Il recracha une bouffée de sa cigarette et l'écrasa sur la serre de Furaiglon, qui poussa un cri et lâcha Neko.

— J'en dis que c'était bien tenté mais toujours pas ça.

Retombant dans le fourré, Furaiglon volant vers elle sans parvenir à la rattraper, Neko jura. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait d'elle ?

Si elle escaladait, c'était pas ça, si elle utilisait un Pokémon, ce n'était pas ça non plus. En plus, c'était dangereux de la pousser dans le vide comme ça. Et pauvre Furaiglon. Neko enleva son sac de son dos, pour attraper de quoi soigner son Pokémon et ses mains qui la lançaient un peu à cause de la brûlure d'Arcanin.

Elle leva la tête vers Artik pour le fusiller du regard. Puis elle eut une idée. Souriant, elle donna un peu de potion à Furaiglon et banda ses mains tant bien que mal, avant de se dissimuler au regard d'Artik pour lancer une deuxième Pokéball.

— Zoroark ! Lance une illusion faisant croire à ce type que je m'envole avec Furaiglon et que j'arrive devant lui !

Le Pokémon obéit et elle vit Artik lever les yeux pour observer quelque chose qui arrivait en face de lui, tandis qu'elle demandait :

— Furaiglon, je sais que ça va te demander beaucoup de force, surtout avec ta blessure. Mais il faut que tu me fasses voler derrière Artik. Et que tu me lâches près du balcon, d'accord ?

L'aiglon hocha la tête et s'envola, saisissant Neko par la main et faisant le tour de l'immeuble. Neko se retenait de rire à son idée vicieuse et elle atterrit silencieusement près d'Artik qui regardait toujours un point dans le ciel. Elle se plaça derrière lui et sourit avant de se baisser, de le saisir au niveau des genoux et de le faire basculer par-dessus la rambarde. Elle entendit un cri et guetta un impact qui ne vint pas. Elle regarda en bas et vit qu'Artik avait appelé un de ces Pokémons à la rescousse. Fronçant les sourcils, Neko attrapa son Pokédex et le pointa sur le Pokémon.

— Tropius, informa le Pokédex, le Pokémon Fruit. Les succulents fruits de son cou poussent deux fois l'an et font le régal des enfants des tropiques.

— N'importe quoi, pesta Neko, il s'appelle Artik et il a des Pokémons tropicaux. On aura tout entendu.

Cependant, satisfaite de lui avoir donné une bonne leçon, elle sourit d'un air ravi alors qu'elle le voyait relever la tête vers le balcon. Elle lui adressa un petit signe, puis un doigt obscène et elle se tourna vers l'appartement. Fit un arrêt. Déglutit. Se recula jusqu'à la barrière du balcon.

Devant elle, feulant dangereusement, se dressait Arcanin, qui lui montrait des crocs passant pour immenses auprès de Neko. Elle se demandait vraiment comment elle allait pouvoir se tirer de cette histoire. Le Pokémon de son maître de formation n'avait vraiment pas l'air du genre à être apaisé avec des mots et de la nourriture pour Pokémon feu. De toute façon, se dit-elle en regardant à quelle distance se trouvait le bord du toit, elle n'avait pas de nourriture pour les Pokémons de flammes.

Dans un mouvement félin, elle grimpa sur la barrière en métal, s'y tenant sur la pointe des pieds, dans un équilibre précaire calculé avec soin et elle se déplaça, en allant sur la droite, narguant toujours plus Arcanin, lui tirant la langue. C'était risqué, de le provoquer. S'il crachait un lance-flammes bien placé, elle n'aurait que deux choix : mourir brûlée vive ou mourir en crêpe sur le sol. Elle sourit encore plus fort.

Comme elle pouvait aimer ces situations dans lesquelles elle s'empêtrait, qui ne lui laissaient le choix qu'entre peste et choléra, quand elle trouvait toujours le moyen de ne s'en sortir qu'avec un petit rhume, mettant à l'épreuve son corps endurci par les quelques années d'entraînement – ramolli à cause de l'amour mais encore tout à fait valable –, mettant à l'épreuve sa capacité à rester calme face à l'adrénaline qui envahissait ses veines et dilatait ses pupilles, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle pourrait déplacer des montagnes.

Elle leva les yeux vers la porte vitrée du salon du connard aux cheveux bleus. Il était là, observant la scène avec attention, ne faisant pas mine d'arrêter Arcanin qui se regroupa sur lui-même, de la fumée s'échappant de sa bouche. L'attention de Neko fut de nouveau attirée vers le Pokémon. Elle se concentra, ferma les yeux et laissa son instinct félin prendre le dessus. C'était June qui l'avait entrainée, que diable, pas le premier Poichigeon venu ! Elle avait reçu une formation basée sur l'écoute de l'instinct et l'éveil de ses sens. Elle avait pris sur elle pour formater son ouïe, sa vue, repérer les signes, se fier à ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

Rejetant sa tête en arrière, elle laissa la sensation de peur l'envahir et jeta un regard émerveillé vers le ciel. Neko était à deux doigts de brûler vive et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante, depuis ce saut dans un lac gelé. Elle entendit la gueule d'Arcanin s'ouvrir, elle déplaça son poids sur ses talons qui étaient dans le vide.

La sensation de la chute, celle qui faisait tressauter son cœur et retournait ses tripes, aurait pu être enivrante. Mais en un mouvement fluide elle se redressa dans le vide, tendit une main et s'agrippa au bord du balcon, glissant ses doigts juste sous la barrière, risquant de le rater. Elle sourit encore plus.

Levant les yeux, elle vit le jet de flammes disparaître dans la raie de lumière rouge traditionnelle lorsqu'on rappelait un Pokémon et, enfin, Artik s'accouda sur la barrière, ses chaussures renforcées à quelques millimètres à peine des doigts de Neko. Il fit courir ses doigts et sa griffe sur le métal de la rambarde de sécurité, dévisageant sa jeune élève en silence.

L'échange de regards dura longtemps, s'attarda sur les courbes de leurs visages, et les jaugea. Neko finit par remonter le long de la barrière et par atterrir sur le balcon dans un bruit aérien et léger, toujours sans lâcher les prunelles noires d'Artik.

Il se détourna en silence, longtemps après avoir sondé le corps svelte et noueux de Neko, ses vêtements déchirés par endroits, le sang qui perlait où elle s'était blessée.

Cependant, quand il ferma la porte-fenêtre, même encore des années après, elle était persuadée d'avoir vu un premier sourire franc et sincère frémir au coin des lèvres de son maître.

* * *

Lorsque, le lendemain, un Poichigeon lui picora les cheveux pour la réveiller aux premières lueurs de l'aube, alors qu'elle s'était endormie très tard, l'esprit encore hanté par des souvenirs désagréables, Neko sut que la journée allait être plus que désagréable. Elle se redressa vivement, empoignant le Poichigeon par le cou et elle serra le poing, alors que le Pokémon la regardait d'un air terrifié. Elle lança le Pokémon par-dessus le balcon.

Elle se vengerait d'Artik, c'était évident. Elle avait déjà une idée de la façon dont elle allait le ridiculiser. S'étirant légèrement, bâillant un peu, elle se frotta les yeux. Avant toute chose, il était temps qu'elle reprenne du service en tant que voleuse. Elle avait repéré un immense gratte-ciel, qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant la Gédublé SARL. Il s'agissait du plus grand affront qu'on pouvait faire à une voleuse de son pedigree, la PDG de cette société affirmait haut et fort que jamais elle ne pourrait être cambriolée, son système de sécurité serait impénétrable.

Du temps où elle était encore à l'apogée de son art, rien ne lui faisait peur. Pourquoi s'arrêterait-elle à une petite sécurité soi-disant impénétrable ? Souriant, Neko enjamba la rambarde du balcon, s'apprêtant à se laisser tomber. Il s'agissait donc, à présent, de préparer sa visite de courtoisie à cette charmante dame. Mais pour y voler quoi ? Ça faisait un trop long moment qu'elle s'était éloignée de tout ça, qu'elle avait renoncé à son ancienne de vie de voleuse.

— Hey, tu fais quoi, Capumain ?

Faisant volteface sur la fine rambarde, Neko manqua d'être déséquilibrée. Elle réussit à se rattraper de justesse, retombant sur le balcon, s'attirant le regard moqueur d'Artik qui tenait une tasse de café fumante à la main. Jetant un œil envieux sur le précieux nectar, Neko haussa les épaules, dénouant ses cheveux, les libérant en cascade sur ses épaules.

— Je comptais partir faire un tour.

Plus jamais elle ne se laisserait surprendre par Artik, elle se le promettait. Comment avait-elle pu baisser sa garde de cette façon ? Lors d'un casse, ça lui aurait coûté la vie, ou pire, la liberté ! Il avala une nouvelle gorgée en haussant un sourcil, constatant que son élève n'avait absolument pas changé de vêtements.

— Et tu comptais te laver à un moment ?

— Tu me prêtes ta salle de bains ? rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix ironique.

— Non, démerde-toi. Mais quitte à ce qu'on me voie avec une femme accrochée aux basques, autant qu'elle ait un minimum la classe. Même si…

Le regard du connard glissa le long du corps de Neko qui croisa les bras et releva le nez, le défiant de faire le moindre commentaire. Personne, jusqu'ici, n'avait critiqué l'attrait de ses formes, de ses lèvres pulpeuses, de ses longs cheveux ondulés qu'elle se répugnait à confier à un coiffeur, ni de son décolleté souvent mis en valeur par des tenues en lycra souples et confortables, pratique pour se déplacer et se fondre dans la masse. Elle vit Artik hausser un sourcil.

— Sans intérêt, commenta-t-il.

— Entre semblables, on se reconnaît, siffla Neko, vexée.

Elle se déroba au regard de son formateur pour s'approcher une nouvelle fois de la rambarde, saisissant cette fois-ci la Pokéball de Furaiglon dans sa main. Toujours sans jeter une œillade au dresseur aux cheveux bleus, Neko lui cracha :

— Si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, je vais m'en aller. J'ai des choses à faire.

— Sois revenue à dix heures maximum. J'ai un entraînement à te faire, moi.

Elle grogna, signe qu'elle avait compris. Il se méprit.

— Ça te semble trop dur pour toi, petite ? Tu peux renoncer, si tu veux…

Faisant volteface une nouvelle fois, sur la pointe des pieds, sentant la barrière trembler sous ses mouvements, Neko braqua un regard furibond sur Artik.

— Renoncer face à toi ? M'écraser devant toi ? Jamais. Je serai là à neuf heures cinquante, alors sois ponctuel.

Sans attendre la réponse, elle se laissa tomber dans le vide, regrettant le manque de répartie dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle aurait dû lui rétorquer un truc violent, qu'il aurait ressassé pendant des années, une chose blessante, lui faire mal, arracher ce sourire arrogant de ses lèvres et ses mots qui résonnent toujours plus fort dans son crâne. La serre de Furaiglon, qui écorcha légèrement son poignet, la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle se rendit compte qu'elle superposait Artik et _lui. _Il faut dire qu'ils avaient des traits communs, mais rien qui n'aurait dû se croiser dans son esprit. Soupirant, elle fit signe à son Pokémon de la déposer derrière la mairie, où elle savait qu'elle trouverait les registres du cadastre.

Habilement, elle guetta, après avoir rappelé Furaiglon, analysa son espace et les potentiels ennemis. Ce n'était pas le cas de ce couple qui batifolait dans les buissons, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'ils risquaient leurs vies à s'embrasser – voire plus, constata Neko avec une grimace – devant elle sans la repérer. Se concentrant pour ne pas leur tomber dessus et les tabasser à coups de Poichigeon, elle ferma les yeux. Zoroark, pour les êtres humains. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir de Pokémon électrique avec elle, pour pouvoir court-circuiter les caméras et parvenir ainsi à accomplir son larcin sans que personne ne remarque quoique ce soit.

Elle se concentra davantage encore se forçant à faire le vide en elle, alors que Zoroark sortait de sa Pokéball, sachant très bien qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Le Pokémon se mit devant sa dresseuse, la regardant fixement, alors qu'elle ouvrait de nouveau les paupières, son cœur commençant à prendre un rythme bien plus soutenu. Comme ça allait être bon de replonger dans le vol, encore plus que narguer l'Arcanin d'Artik.

Pour les caméras, il lui suffirait de couvrir son visage. Après tout, que risquait-elle, le visage couvert ? De plus, elle était censée, en tant que spécialiste du vol, avoir pris sa retraite, s'être retirée à Arabelle, chez June. Qui allait sérieusement croire cette rumeur ? June était la dernière personne chez qui elle irait prendre sa retraite, sa sœur aînée était parfaitement incapable de tolérer le mot repos, elle enchaînait les contrats avec une intensité qui dépassait un peu Neko. En plus, son frère était actuellement en phase d'apprentissage chez June et même si elle l'aimait beaucoup, ses « Je te l'avais bien dit » étaient un tantinet agaçants.

Secouant la tête et maudissant une fois de plus, en bloc, _lui_, Artik, son frère et sa capacité de concentration amoindrie par tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, Neko se fustigea. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Elle regarda la montre à son poignet. Il était sept heures et trente et un minutes. Elle s'accordait dix minutes pour trouver une solution plus intelligente que le masque pour les caméras. Après, elle fonçait.

Le bruit caractéristique d'une Pokéball qui s'ouvre la fit soupirer et fermer les yeux, comme pour ne pas voir ça, et son Kaiminus, plutôt petit pour son espèce, se redressa sur ses pattes et releva fièrement la tête, gonflé à bloc.

— Kaikaikai, souffla-t-il en regardant en tout sens avant de s'aplatir au sol, rampant en direction d'un fourré.

Neko soupira encore. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Retenant un rire quand Kaiminus revint vers elle, les joues peinturlurées de terre en deux lignes droite, une branche sur la tête pour parfaire son camouflage, Neko tendit la main à la Pokéball de son Pokémon avant de s'arrêter. Il se désignait d'une petite griffe pleine d'énergie, sa queue fouettant un peut les airs. Sa dresseuse sourit.

— Kai… MINUS ! s'exclama le Pokémon et Neko sourit.

— Tu as raison, Kaiminus. Pour cette mission, il faut un appât. C'est très courageux de ta part de te désigner comme tel.

Le Pokémon se redressa fièrement, avant de donner un petit coup de patte dans un caillou, l'envoyant un mètre plus loin. Neko comprit parfaitement que ce geste voulait dire « T'inquiète pas, c'est normal qu'on sauve le monde, toi et moi. ».

Ce Pokémon était persuadé, par un concours de hasards tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, que Neko tentait de sauver le monde et qu'il était son assistant et bras droit, en plus d'être le supérieur direct de tous les autres membres de son équipe. Neko trouvait ça… Mignon. Elle se tendit.

Mais elle avait un Pokémon Électrik ! Depuis peu, certes, mais elle avait Luxio, comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Elle jeta un regard chagriné à Kaiminus. Le pauvre avait l'air tellement motivé pour l'aider, elle ne pouvait pas lui briser le cœur en le rappelant dans sa Pokéball, comme ça, sans prévenir. Il ressortirait de toute façon.

Elle avait un plan. Souriant comme une enfant, elle l'expliqua à Zoroark et Kaiminus, avant de tourner les yeux vers le gratte-ciel de la Gédublé SARL. L'offense sera bientôt réparée.

Kaiminus toisa Zoroark d'un air de défi, semblant lui dire qu'il avait intérêt à bien faire sa part du boulot, puis il partit en rampant, alors que Neko et son maître des illusions échangeaient un petit regard amusé. Après tout, ils lui faisaient confiance. Il était un peu extrémiste, comme Pokémon, mais il avait toujours bien fait sa part du boulot.

* * *

— Bien joué, les gars ! lança-t-elle une fois qu'il se furent remis en lieu sûr.

En guise de lieu sûr, elle avait choisi un buisson dissimulé par Zoroark. Elle étala le plan du gratte-ciel Gédublé pour en observer les ouvertures, les sécurités, découvrir la faille du bâtiment.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû, s'abstenir d'envoyer un message à Carla Gédublé pour la prévenir d'un cambriolage imminent, ça allait être bien plus ardu qu'elle ne le pensait. Neko tourna la tête vers Kaiminus, qui la patte sur la mâchoire, les yeux mi-clos, fixait le plan comme s'il était dans une intense réflexion. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de son Pokémon et elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir envie.

Il tourna les feuilles une par une, examinant les plans, étages après étages, jusqu'à analyser le toit. C'était encore le moyen le plus évident de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, mais, en écoutant les rumeurs, lorsqu'elle visitait le cadastre, elle avait entendu dire qu'il y avait des travaux à l'étage juste en dessous, un nouveau laboratoire, apparemment. Il était donc totalement exclu qu'elle passe par cet endroit, qui devait être le lieu de rassemblement des ouvriers, entre la pause cigarette et la pause déjeuner. Elle secoua la tête. Déçu, Kaiminus retourna en arrière et désigna le dix-septième étage.

Pourquoi le dix-septième ? Analysant les plans plus en détails, Neko ne remarqua aucune faille. Les caméras étaient placées à des endroits stratégiques, qui ne lui laisseraient pas le temps d'employer tous ses arguments – à savoir Luxio – pour faire sauter les plombs, Zoroark était trop grand pour illusionner tout le monde depuis le conduit de l'aération. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution. Furaiglon. Le problème était qu'avec une serre blessée – connard d'Artik qui lui polluait même son travail – il ne pourrait pas la porter jusqu'à la fenêtre. Ou très difficilement. Et ça reviendrait à laisser Zoroark en bas, à dissimuler sa progression aux yeux des passants. Que lui arriverait-il si elle rencontrait quelqu'un dans les couloirs ?

Kaiminus tapota un peu plus sur le plan, mettant sa petite griffe sur la légende de la vaste salle du dix-septième étage. Neko dodelina de la tête. Il n'avait pas tort. C'était la cible idéale. Il s'agissait d'entrer dans le bâtiment, pas de dérober le diamant de Sinnoh… Comme ce diamant lui faisait envie… Un jour, elle irait le prendre, avec ou sans contrat.

Secouant une nouvelle fois la tête, elle se concentra de nouveau sur le plan. Le dix-septième étage était celui occupé par Carla Gédublé en personne. Ce n'était qu'un cambriolage de courtoisie, après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de voler des choses précieuses, des inventions – qui étaient bien plus le domaine de son cadet. Il lui suffisait de se montrer raisonnable. Pourquoi ne pas voler le manteau de Gédublé et laisser un petit mot à la place, juste histoire de lui montrer que sa forteresse était une bagatelle pour elle ?

C'était une bonne idée qu'avait eue Kaiminus. Elle se concerta avec Zoroark, qui était, de leur trio, le moins emporté et après une courte réflexion, il sembla approuver leur projet un peu fou, un peu ridicule, qui aurait un double emploi.

Neko, avant d'être une dresseuse souterraine, ou apprentie dresseuse souterraine, était avant tout une voleuse. Très exactement, un groupe de voleurs. Une humaine et trois Pokémons : elle, Furaiglon, Zorua et Kaiminus. Zorua avait évolué, son équipe s'était agrandie, mais elle restait Neko, aussi féline qu'un Léopardus, aussi taquine qu'un Chacripan. Elle était insaisissable. Avait été. Elle soupira.

Autrefois, si on pouvait dire « autrefois » d'une époque à la fois révolue et si proche, elle était reconnue partout comme étant une voleuse d'exception. Puis il y avait eu _lui. _Cédric_. _Elle s'était rangée et était devenue sérieuse. June avait râlé, tempêté mais Neko n'avait pas lâché prise. Elle raccrochait. Elle était amoureuse, et jeune, et naïve. Elle n'avait pas encore compris. Mais à présent Neko reprenait du service. Et les diamants de ce pays, du monde entier, n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir !

Elle se redressa, fit rouler les muscles de ses épaules et le vide dans son esprit, avant de glisser une main dans une de ses poches pour en sortir un vieux masque. Être furtif, oui, être idiot, non. Dissimuler un minimum son identité était important.

La Pokéball de Furaiglon s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle l'appelle et elle ne sourcilla même pas quand son aile frôla sa joue dans un discret message, signifiant qu'il avait compris. Qu'il était prêt. Qu'ils étaient bien là, bien vivants.

Elle jeta tout de même un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre, non pas pour s'assurer de son timing, mais surtout pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en retard chez le con aux cheveux bleus. Ça l'agacerait profondément de le laisser avoir raison sans se battre.

Constatant qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps pour faire son coup, elle sourit.

Le message passerait. Et se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre, arrivant immanquablement jusqu'aux oreilles de June et Seth, qui seraient heureux de voir qu'elle s'était reprise en main, qu'elle avait cessé de se lamenter sur son sort. Le message enflammerait le monde des voleurs, faisant trembler les collectionneurs dans leurs nuits vides de sens et d'intérêt.

_« Neko est de retour. Et elle compte bien s'amuser. »_

* * *

**Et voici pour le premier chapitre ! on s'retrouve ultérieurement pour le deuxième !_  
_**


	2. Hunting

**Chapitre 2 – Hunting**

Neko jeta un coup d'œil sur le sol qui lui paraissait s'éloigner beaucoup moins rapidement que dans ses souvenirs, observant Zoroark se concentrer, modelant une illusion suffisamment convaincante pour tromper l'ensemble des gens qui passeraient dans les environs.

La serre de Furaiglon lui faisait mal. Sans doute avait-elle perdu l'habitude de ce genre d'escapades, retenue de justesse par son Pokémon. Elle grimaça mais ne dit rien pour ne pas empêcher Furaiglon de continuer son ascension jusqu'au dix-septième étage de cette tour.

Une caméra était braquée sur la vitre par laquelle Neko espérait passer. Elle effectuait un balayage de la zone en vingt secondes. Ça laissait donc vingt secondes à la voleuse pour ôter la vitre, la confier à Furaiglon, pénétrer dans le bureau, récupérer un objet de Gédublé et repartir en repositionnant la vitre.

Elle pinça les lèvres. Peut-être le timing était-il un peu juste ? Elle soupira. Elle avait donc tout perdu, pendant cette année où elle avait arrêté de voler ? Elle n'était même plus capable d'ajuster ses temps correctement. Quelle honte pour celle qui avait été un jour la plus grande des voleuses.

Elle regarda Kaiminus, qui était minuscule vu d'en haut, escalader la paroi, puis glisser le long des bâtiments où ses griffes ne faisaient que des rayures sans parvenir à le fixer véritablement. Au lieu de la laisser utiliser Luxio et ses capacités électriques, Kaiminus avait décidé de créer lui-même une diversion. Neko sourit. Il était tellement chou, ce Pokémon.

Parvenue au dix-septième étage, elle pria. Le changement de serre allait être le plus dur pour Furaiglon. Il devait lâcher son poignet, pour saisir le baudrier que sa dresseuse portait afin de la maintenir dans une position qui lui permettrait de cisailler le verre – il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne soit pas blindé.

Son timing était plus que pourri. Stupide, stupide, stupide Poichigeon qu'elle était. Elle allait se faire serrer. Cependant, laisser une trace de son passage sur des caméras n'était pas forcément plus mal. Ça laisserait une preuve tangible qu'elle reprenait. Elle secoua la tête en se sentant chuter un peu. Furaiglon venait d'effectuer le changement de serres avec brio, comme toujours. Néanmoins, il semblait de plus en plus faible et elle allait devoir agir vite si elle ne voulait pas s'écraser en contrebas et appuyer la réputation de forteresse insaisissable de ce maudit gratte-ciel.

Elle sortit ses outils et pria longuement en s'attelant à taillader la vitre. Laisser une preuve de son passage, de sa bêtise furieuse et de la baisse de ses capacités. Voilà ce que ça allait faire, ce casse improbable. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas supporté l'outrecuidance de Carla Gédublé, la mauvaise humeur d'Artik et ne pas pouvoir savourer une gorgée de ce merveilleux café qu'il avait à la main. Elle se collerait presque des gifles.

La vitre résista. Neko s'énerva et attrapa un piolet – bon sang mais que faisait-il là ? Autrefois, elle ne se serait pas encombrée de ça – qu'elle planta dedans. La vitre se fendilla, Furaiglon la jeta à travers avant de s'envoler et de disparaître. Se réceptionnant mal, pestant contre le ridicule dont elle faisait preuve à avoir tant régressé, elle frotta son poignet meurtri en entendant les alarmes se déclencher. Quelle surprise.

Le bureau de Carla Gédublé était vaste, peu meublé. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voler, à part peut-être ce trophée de l'invention du siècle qui trônait dans une vitrine, près de la porte coulissante. Neko se releva, épousseta ses vêtements, ragea de voir qu'elle s'était coupée et jeta un regard sur la caméra qui était braquée sur elle, cessant d'effectuer son balayage.

Bon. Changement de plan. Elle s'assit sur le bureau et attendit, se penchant pour ouvrir le premier tiroir. Elle sourit. Un sac à mains ! Il y avait peut-être des espèces, dedans, ça serait toujours ça de pris, elle commençait à être à court de billets, le fruit de son dernier casse se trouvait chez June et elle n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'y remettre un pied avant un bon moment.

Elle haussa les sourcils quand, dans le deuxième tiroir, elle trouva un petit coffre avec serrure à empreintes digitales. Ça, c'était intéressant à voler.

Elle ne sursauta pas quand une porte s'ouvrit, des talons claquant sur le sol. Une voix sèche lui demanda qui elle était.

Ne levant pas la tête du petit coffre en métal dont elle tripotait la serrure, curieuse de savoir ce qui se trouvait dedans de si précieux pour être conservé dans le bureau de la PDG, Neko se présenta succinctement.

— C'est pour un cambriolage de courtoisie ! Un truc sans trop de fioritures et… Bon sang, ce que vous êtes moche !

La voleuse avait relevé la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec une femme plus large que haute, aux cheveux noués sommairement en queue de cheval. Carla Gédublé, si Neko en croyait la façon d'être habillée, pinça les lèvres, visiblement atteinte dans sa fierté.

— Neko, je présume… Volez ce que vous voulez sauf ce coffre.

— Dites pas ça comme ça, vous savez bien que ça va me donner envie de tout laisser, sauf ce coffre.

— Vous ne pourrez de toute façon pas l'ouvrir, continua la femme sans se soucier de la réponse, à conditions que vous puissiez sortir d'ici.

Des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents envahirent la pièce, tenant la voleuse en joue. Elle s'étira légèrement en tournant les yeux, évaluant à quelle distance se trouvait la fenêtre, combien de temps il lui faudrait esquiver les balles. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas équipés de Pokémons comme tous les vigiles, ceux-là ? Gédublé s'effaça derrière ses hommes qui ne bougeaient pas d'un millimètre.

— Vous allez entrer dans l'histoire, mademoiselle. Pour le cambriolage le plus pathétique de tous les temps.

— Vous pensez ?

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle descendit à bas du bureau, se glissa en dessous pour éviter la première salve de balles qui l'auraient transformée en passoire, elle déroba au passage le portefeuille, ne pouvant résister à la tentation, fourra le coffre dans son sac et grimaça quand une balle traversa le bureau pour l'effleurer, trouant sa combinaison, égratignant son bras dans une brûlure piquante. Il était temps pour elle de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Elle souffla un grand coup, se redressa et atteignit la fenêtre, alors qu'elle entendait les gardes recharger leurs armes, recommençant à tirer. Elle se jeta en avant et plongea dans le vide se coupant une nouvelle fois sur le verre brisé.

Savourant la sensation de chute à sa juste valeur, bien plus longue que ce qu'elle aurait cru, elle se jura que plus jamais une telle chose ne se reproduirait. Elle avait fait le choix de mener de front sa carrière de voleuse et la Ligue Souterraine, elle devait se préparer correctement. Finies les journées à ne rien faire. Elle allait reprendre les entraînements. La prochaine fois qu'elle mettrait un pied dans ce fichu gratte-ciel personne ne la verrait ni entrer, ni sortir. Retrouver son niveau d'excellence, remonter au sommet.

Carla Gédublé se pencha à la fenêtre brisée pour tenter d'apercevoir le corps brisé de la voleuse et elle haussa un sourcil.

— Disparue…

La jeune femme n'était plus là. Et elle avait emporté avec elle des informations précieuses, qui ne devaient surtout pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains, comme par exemple celles de ce jeune espion industriel qui commençait à sévir un peu partout, amassant des secrets qu'il revendait à prix d'or.

Neko l'Insaisissable. Dangereuse voleuse qui avait, paraissait-il, décidé d'arrêter de voler. Visiblement, c'était une erreur de la part de ses informateurs. Il fallait qu'elle récupère ses dossiers, ils contenaient la liste de ses employés, certains projets et surtout, _surtout_, il contenait le mémoire de fin d'études d'une jeune biochimiste prometteuse qui avait travaillé sur le dernier poison que la Gédublé SARL avait vendu à l'armée. Dans ce mémoire, il y avait pas mal de choses plus qu'intéressantes que Carla voulait faire analyser par ses spécialistes, pour savoir si débaucher cette jeune femme à sa sortie de prison était une promesse attirante.

* * *

— T'es en retard !

Neuf heures cinquante et une. Elle était en retard, effectivement. D'une minute. Elle toisa Artik, ne se souciant même pas de l'état fort misérable dans lequel elle devait se trouver. La fuite avait été plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Furaiglon avait atteint ses limites, elle avait dû courir. Aller dans un centre Pokémon était risqué, il allait donc devoir rester dans sa Pokéball pour reprendre des forces un petit moment.

Ce qui l'avait mise en retard, c'était devoir escalader ce fichu immeuble avec le sang qu'elle perdait. Elle ignora Artik pour attraper des bandages afin de désinfecter ses plaies. Dès le lendemain, elle s'y remettait. De la furtivité, de la rigueur, tout ce que June lui avait appris, elle allait le réapprendre à la force de ses souvenirs.

Elle avait repéré une forêt non loin d'ici, elle pourrait aller s'y exercer, c'était parfait. Elle porta une main à sa boîte à pharmacie, heureuse de voir son sac ainsi déformé. Il faudrait qu'elle contacte Seth, il pourrait sans doute l'aider à ouvrir cette boîte. Elle pourrait même la lui vendre et se faire de la thune. Non, son frère était bien trop coriace en affaires pour qu'elle se risque à négocier avec lui. Ou alors, elle accepterait son prix et lui volerait la boîte avant qu'il ne l'ouvre ? Ça serait sympa à faire.

— Aïe ! sursauta-t-elle en sentant le couvercle de la pharmacie métallique se refermer sur ses doigts.

Un pied dans une chaussure renforcée par des bouts de métal appuyait dessus et, suivant la jambe qui était rattachée au pied, elle finit par tomber sur Artik qui souriait sadiquement.

— Je sais pas ce que t'as fait pour revenir si pitoyable. Mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas la peine de te soigner.

— Arrête de massacrer ma main. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— J'avais prévu de commencer différemment, mais j'ai horreur des gens en retard. La précision est la moindre des choses.

Neko grimaça et récupéra sa main, massant ses doigts mordus par le métal. Elle détestait avoir des points communs avec ce type. Elle non plus n'aimait pas les gens en retard, parce que dans son métier, la moindre erreur, même juste trois secondes, pouvait coûter la vie, ou pire, la liberté.

— Lève-toi, je vais t'apprendre la ponctualité. Et t'enseigner un petit jeu qui s'appelle La Chasse à l'Homme.

— Je le sens pas, ce plan, grommela-t-elle en se levant et en rattachant sa ceinture de Pokéballs.

Il l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la tête et désigna son sac, son équipement, ses Pokémons.

— Tu n'en auras pas besoin.

Elle cligna les yeux. Comment pouvait-il lui enseigner quelque chose qui l'aiderait à devenir dresseuse souterraine – donc dresseuse de Pokémons exceptionnelle mettant ses talents à l'épreuve dans des matchs extrêmes – _sans qu'elle utilise ses Pokémons ?_ Reposant pourtant sa ceinture, glissant son Pokédex dans la poche de sa veste, elle haussa les épaules. Il allait sûrement vouloir tester son endurance, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Ce serait rapidement expédié, elle pourrait enfin se remettre à niveau, contacter June pour qu'elle lui renvoie les archives de ses coups, pour qu'elle puisse se replonger dans ses anciennes stratégies et se remettre à niveau. Rapidement, elle reprendrait sa première place de voleuse. Tout ira pour le mieux.

* * *

Neko croisa les bras après avoir rattaché ses cheveux en un chignon correct et elle observa d'un air torve son formateur qui la regardait comme si elle était stupide. L'odeur de sous-bois enivrait presque la voleuse, lui donnant envie de clore les paupières pour mieux s'imprégner de tout ça. Artik l'avait conduite dans la forêt qu'elle avait repérée, mais bien plus profondément que ce qu'elle pensait.

Il s'étira doucement et sortit trois Pokéballs pour continuer son discours, alors même qu'elle ne revenait pas vraiment de ce qu'il avait déjà expliqué. Il voulait jouer à un stupide jeu du Medhyèna. Pour l'exercer. Il allait lui laisser une heure d'avance, comme il venait de lui affirmer, parce qu'il était gentil malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur lui et qu'il était parfaitement incapable de l'achever de suite.

Ils allaient se courir après dans la forêt. Que c'était enrichissant comme jeu. Ne remarquait-il pas le regard atterré qu'elle lui portait ? Sérieusement, ce n'était pas possible qu'il puisse décemment penser que se courir après soit un entraînement correct.

Il jeta les trois Pokéballs, qui s'ouvrirent dans un flash de lumière et Neko lança un regard ennuyé à Arcanin qui grognait déjà en hérissant son poil. Les deux autres qui étaient apparus étaient un Évoli tout petit, qui avait de grands yeux plein d'innocence – Neko retint une exclamation attendrie tellement était mignon – et un Héliatronc qui étira ses feuilles et rechercha le soleil, un immense sourire imprimé sur son visage. Si la voleuse avait aimé ce genre de Pokémons, elle l'aurait sans doute trouvé très beau. Mais comme pour elle, ça restait une stupide fleur avec une bouche, elle n'y prêta qu'une attention minime.

— Je ne te présente plus Arcanin. Ensuite voici Évoli et Héliatronc. Ils vont jouer avec nous.

L'immense sourire sadique sur le visage d'Artik rendit Neko méfiante. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à ses Pokémons ? Pourquoi lui donnait-il une heure d'avance ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore développé plus en détails le concept du jeu ? Elle recula un peu pour pouvoir évaluer le niveau de chacun des Pokémons. La voix froide et moqueuse d'Artik frappa ses oreilles :

— Le concept est simple. Tu pars en premier dans la forêt. Tu te caches. Dans une heure, je te cherche. Si tu parviens à m'échapper pendant deux jours, tu as gagné. Par contre, si Évoli, Arcanin, Héliatronc ou moi te retrouvons, tu as perdu.

— C'est assez simple, en fait.

Rassurée, Neko fit quelques mouvements qui provoquèrent des craquements de certaines articulations. Deux jours ? Facile. En plus, elle était une dresseuse furtive. Il lui suffirait de se cacher avec… Zoroark, qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle soupira. C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne ses Pokémons.

Il donna le top, elle s'élança. La voix de son formateur résonna dans son dos :

— Au fait, si on te retrouve, on te cogne jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses.

Voilà qui promettait bien des divertissements. Avait-elle le droit de lui taper dessus s'il la retrouvait ? Quel bonheur ce serait de lui donner une bonne leçon en le prenant à son propre jeu.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur la forêt et le hululement d'un Noarfang la fit sursauter, alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration, fébrile. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés. Son corps et son visage étaient couverts de griffures et de morsures assassines, assénés par le petit Évoli d'Artik.

Ce Pokémon était un monstre. Elle avait cru qu'il était mignon, qu'il valait mieux l'affronter lui que se trouver face à Arcanin, mais elle s'était cruellement fourvoyée. Évoli était rapide. Sans pitié. Agressif. Il lui était tombé dessus deux fois. Visiblement expert de ce genre de jeux, le Pokémon évolutif n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à retrouver sa trace, en dépit de tous les efforts de la voleuse pour masquer ses déplacements, son odeur.

Elle passa sa tête derrière l'arbre contre lequel elle était appuyée, risquant ainsi de signaler sa position, puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de ses ennemis, elle courut jusqu'à un immense sapin qui était tombé, pour s'abriter sous le tronc, dans un trou qu'elle avait repéré lors de son premier passage dans cette zone.

Il y eut un craquement. Elle se tendit, scruta l'obscurité quelques minutes, en alerte, guettant le moindre signe de la présence d'Évoli. Ne repérant rien d'anormal, elle finit par se détendre et sortir de sa poche un fruit qu'elle avait ramassé, un peu pourri, mais nécessaire pour récupérer un peu d'énergie. Croquant dedans de bon appétit, mais franchement pas ravie de devoir consommer de la nourriture avariée, elle se demanda dans quelle galère elle s'était fourrée.

Quatorze heures étaient passées depuis le début de cette chasse à l'homme et déjà elle tremblait de peur à l'idée de croiser encore une fois cet Évoli si meurtrier. Elle avait perdu la première manche de ce jeu. Pourquoi continuait-il ? Artik était sûrement au courant qu'elle avait été retrouvée et mise en pièce par son Pokémon. Elle retint un soupir à la fois excédé et épuisé. Ou alors, il ne contrôlait pas si bien Évoli. Et le petit sadique n'avait pas prévenu son dresseur qu'il l'avait débusquée, passée à tabac, laissée pour morte ou presque, et il s'en donnait à cœur joie, se disant que pendant deux jours, il pourrait évacuer la frustration de rester dans une Pokéball sur elle avant de retourner sagement dedans.

Elle trembla un peu, l'humidité retombant peu à peu dans le bois trop sombre. Resserrant les mains sur ses bras, frottant un peu pour se réchauffer un peu, elle tenta de se souvenir des leçons de June sur la survie en milieu hostile. Elle pouvait toujours s'enfoncer davantage dans la forêt. Ou se mettre en hauteur pour prendre une ou deux heures de sommeil. Aucun des Pokémons ne pouvait monter aux arbres – quoiqu'elle eût quelques doutes pour ce fils de Poichigeon qu'était Évoli – et elle y serait tranquille.

Neko secoua la tête et renonça. Ne pas perdre de vue qu'il n'y avait pas que les trois créatures, à sa poursuite. Il y avait aussi Artik. Et lui, même s'il n'en paraissait pas capable, pouvait très bien monter aux arbres. Elle ferait tout aussi bien de rester où elle était.

En fait, elle avait reçu une punition, en ayant ce con pour formateur. Peut-être qu'un de ses concurrents faisait partie de la Ligue Souterraine. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû se présenter comme étant Neko, la célèbre voleuse.

La voix de June, alors qu'elle lui apprenait un art martial quelconque, lui revint en mémoire : « avoir peur est une bonne chose. Ça permet de garder l'esprit alerte. Cependant la peur ne doit pas te paralyser ou te faire regretter tes décisions, te tourner vers le passé. ». La voleuse secoua la tête, rejetant les pensées d'un complot contre elle. June avait raison. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour les regrets. Elle y était, dans cette chasse à l'homme et il fallait qu'elle en ressorte. De préférence en un seul morceau.

Elle avait peur d'Évoli ? Très bien. Il suffisait de ne pas le croiser. Elle allait donc passer par le haut. Croiser Artik au sommet d'un arbre serait sans doute bien moins dangereux que devoir fuir trois Pokémons au sol.

Elle sortit de sa cachette pour courir aussi discrètement que possible sur ce sol couvert d'épines de conifères puis elle sauta pour saisir une des branches basses d'un des sapins, se hissa dessus et continua à escalader, évitant de déranger les Pokémons qui dormaient, ou qui guettaient une proie, pour ne pas, une fois de plus, montrer sa position.

Elle navigua d'arbre en arbre toute la nuit, ne restant statique que le temps de reprendre son souffle, de laisser ses muscles douloureux se reposer un peu. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude des exercices aussi prolongés. Accroupie, en équilibre sur une branche, elle scruta le sol, alors que le jour se levait derrière elle, lui permettant de mieux identifier les points cardinaux, de mieux s'orienter.

Au sol, elle aurait pu s'aiguiller par la mousse, qui poussait uniquement sur la partie des troncs exposés au nord, mais en hauteur, sa seule chance était le soleil. Elle tendit la nuque à l'agréable caresse des rayons matinaux, retenant l'envie de ronronner de plaisir. Il devait être sept heures du matin. Elle devait fuir ainsi encore vingt-sept heures. Facile.

Une nuée de Roucools s'envola. Elle en profita pour s'élancer sur la branche, sauter et changer d'arbre, en choisissant un moins exposé au soleil, ne pouvant donc pas rejeter son ombre au sol. Il serait trop bête de se faire repérer ainsi.

— Joli saut.

— Merci, rayonna-t-elle avant de perdre son sourire et de reculer sur la branche en cherchant d'où venait la voix.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Artik avait eu l'idée de grimper, lui aussi. Assis sur la branche juste sous celle qu'elle avait choisie pour se réceptionner, quelques cernes mordant son visage comme preuve qu'il avait également passé la nuit éveillé, il ne sourit même pas.

Neko leva les mains quand elle le vit se mettre en équilibre sur sa branche et s'avancer vers elle en faisant craquer ses jointures, sifflant pour signaler sa position à ses Pokémons.

— Évoli m'a déjà trouvée, le jeu est fini.

— C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, trancha Artik.

Il fit un pas en avant, elle recula, son pied rencontra du vide. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Elle avança d'un demi-pas et effectua un salto arrière, se laissant tomber de la branche, puis elle se retint à celle du dessous, qu'occupait Artik juste avant, ne prit pas le temps de vérifier où il était et recommença à bondir de branche en branche, constatant avec affolement qu'Évoli et Arcanin la traquaient depuis le sol de lui laissant pas l'occasion de disparaître dans la toile de branchages qui se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle. Soudain, elle eut une idée, remarquant qu'Arcanin suivait Évoli trois mètres derrière – il avait sûrement la trouille du monstre qu'était le Pokémon évolutif. Normal.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, réalisant en atterrissant qu'elle aurait pu se faire très mal à sauter de si haut, et elle fit face à Arcanin en lui tirant la langue. Arcanin grogna, elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, Évoli approchait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Se baissa alors qu'Arcanin grognait plus fort encore, un peu de fumée sortant de ses babines. Il ouvrit la bouche. Elle bondit, attrapa la branche, noua ses jambes autour et évita de justesse le lance-flammes qui brûla une mèche de ses cheveux, échappée du chignon sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de la sauver.

Son idée avait fonctionné. Évoli évita le lance-flammes aussi, et se jeta sur Arcanin pour le griffer, se vengeant d'avoir failli brûler et Neko en profita pour se carapater. Si June avait été là, elle aurait sûrement soupiré de dépit face à cette technique aléatoire, bancale et enfantine. Mais la provocation avait toujours fait partie du style de Neko. Et parfois, ça marchait. Parfois.

Cependant, elle devrait mettre d'autres techniques en place, si elle voulait en réchapper la prochaine fois. La provocation n'était pas le genre de tour qui pouvait fonctionner à tous les coups, à moins d'avoir affaire à un idiot. Et le monstre et Arcanin n'étaient pas des idiots.

* * *

— Ton score final est donc de moins dix.

— Moins dix ? s'insurgea Neko. Comment ça moins dix ?

Artik s'étira en rappelant Héliatronc, laissant Arcanin et Évoli dehors. Le petit Pokémon sautilla jusqu'à Neko qui était allongée par terre, à bout de souffle, avec l'impression pas nette que son corps entier n'était que courbatures, douleurs, souffrances, griffures et morsures. Une plaie géante. Elle n'eut pas le courage ni la force de retirer sa main de la petite langue d'Évoli qui se frotta ensuite à son flanc.

— Il t'aime bien, s'étonna Artik. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu es nulle. Sept fois. Il t'a retrouvée sept fois. Une fois pour moi, une fois pour Arcanin, deux fois pour Héliatronc. Comme tu as finement joué en retournant le lance-flammes d'Arcanin contre Évoli, je t'accorde ce point. Mais tout de même, sept fois.

— Je lui ai échappé aussi souvent, commenta Neko d'un air mauvais. Ce n'est pas si mal.

Artik éclata d'un rire horripilant en faisant craquer ses doigts.

— Non, c'était nul. Quand j'ai fini ma formation, j'étais en positif. Cinquante points. Hydro était à trente points. Je pense que tu n'atteindras même pas les six points.

— C'est un défi ?

— Une prédiction.

La voleuse tenta de se redresser, mais ne put pas à cause d'Évoli qui lui sautait joyeusement sur le ventre, dans la ferme intention de s'endormir sur elle. D'un revers de la main, elle l'envoya jouer ailleurs et finit par se relever.

— J'peux y aller maintenant ?

— Où ?

— Me laver.

Artik hocha la tête.

— Je t'accorde vingt-quatre heures pour vaquer à tes occupations. Après je commencerai ton entraînement. Mais à chaque fois que tu me déplairas, tu auras droit à ta chasse à l'homme, suis-je clair ?

Elle hocha la tête en se traînant hors de la forêt. De toute façon elle n'avait pas beaucoup le choix.

Puis elle repensa à son idée de le pousser à bouts. La chasse à l'homme ne pouvant de toute façon pas être pire que ce qu'il avait fait là – elle maintenait : Évoli était un fils de Poichigeon. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il soit venu se frotter à elle, comme s'il aimait la martyriser. Ce monstre poilu était sadique – elle allait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, le forcer à renoncer à la formation. Et elle allait commencer au plus vite.

Mais avant tout, contacter June.

* * *

Elle marcha en sifflotant jusqu'à son balcon, et arrivée devant, elle se désespéra de voir qu'il était si haut. Tant pis. Elle volerait un portefeuille. C'était pas très glorieux de jouer les pickpockets, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. L'état de son corps ne lui permettait pas d'entreprendre une escalade, fut-elle aussi simple que celle-ci.

Traînant en ville, elle avisa un passant à qui elle vida les poches, discrètement. Elle récupéra les espèces, la carte bancaire et la carte de visite d'un bar et abandonna le reste sur la table d'un restaurant pour qu'il soit retrouvé, avant de se rendre au centre Pokémon le plus proche, une immense tasse de café dans la main.

Une voix hilare lui répondit après la première sonnerie et Neko grogna. Donc sa sœur était déjà au courant.

— _La-men-table._

— Bonjour à toi aussi, grande sœur, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre, ironisa Neko d'une voix dangereuse.

— _Même Octavian était mort de rire, Jule._

Il était au courant aussi ?

— _Je ne te parle même pas de Seth, qui a failli s'étouffer avec son sandwich quand il l'a appris._

— Il s'est raté ? grimaça Neko. Dommage…

Sa remarque tomba à plat, son aînée était toujours aussi hilare et la voleuse dut attendre que son fou rire s'apaise pour entendre :

— _Enfin, je suppose que je devrais te féliciter d'avoir réussi à piquer le portefeuille de Gédublé._

Elle recommença à rire et Neko s'empourpra, atteinte dans son orgueil. La seule chose qui était retenue du casse, c'était ça, le vol du portefeuille ? Et le coffre à serrure sécurisée, personne n'en parlait ?

— _Tu as de la chance,_ enchaîna June, _que les gens aient cru qu'il s'agissait d'une simple provocation. Nous sommes donc les seules à savoir que tu t'es lamentablement ratée._

— Ça ne se reproduira plus, lança la voleuse dans un sursaut de fierté. Je vais m'entraîner dur.

— _Tu aurais dû passer par Arabelle avant de reprendre. Je t'aurais remise à niveau…_

Neko secoua la tête, refusa sèchement. Elle ne voulait plus dépendre de sa fratrie pour réussir des coups juteux. Plus jamais. Elle avait déjà fait ses classes et même Seth arrivait à faire des illégalités en solo, pourquoi elle, plus âgée, devrait retourner en entraînement ?

Elle sourit en imaginant ce qui se murmurait en sous-sol : « Neko la provocatrice est de retour. Elle a pris l'imprenable pour un simple portefeuille, cette fille est folle et géniale ! » Au moins, cette image préservait sa réputation. Elle avait bien fait de piquer ce portefeuille, mais elle était très étonnée que Gédublé n'ait pas signalé la disparition de ce coffre. Il était donc secret, en plus d'être précieux ? C'était bon, ça, et même très bon.

« Même Octavian était mort de rire » Elle sursauta en prenant conscience de cette phrase qu'avait prononcée sa sœur et l'interrompit, alors qu'elle donnait des nouvelles de la recherche d'April.

— Octavian est de retour ? Depuis quand ? Quand est-il rentré ?

Octavian était l'aîné de leur fratrie de cinq. Ensuite suivait June, puis elle, puis Seth et enfin April. La benjamine avait disparu quelques années auparavant, elle avait pris ses Pokémons furtifs et s'était volatilisée. Dès qu'il avait su ça, Octavian avait disparu à son tour, convaincu qu'il n'avait pas assuré ses fonctions de chef de famille. Son retour à Arabelle était une excellente nouvelle. Ils pourraient ainsi mieux répartir les recherches, centraliser les informations, l'aîné étant le plus à même de les renseigner.

Elle ferait de lui son garant. C'était l'évidence même, il serait son garant. Raccrochant, promettant à June de passer par Arabelle trois mois plus tard – avant, si elle arrivait à faire flancher Artik comme elle l'espérait – elle s'étira doucement, ne prêtant pas attention aux jeunes dresseurs qui regardaient son visage boursouflé et meurtri d'un air inquiet et étonné, un peu apeurés, aussi. Elle lança à voix haute que décidément, ce champion d'arène était coriace à vaincre et elle les vit déglutir, de plus en plus effrayés.

Bien contente d'elle, elle sortit du centre Pokémon, en quête de la boutique qui lui permettrait de commencer son sale coup. Mais avant toute chose, il fallait qu'elle squatte une chambre d'hôtel pour se laver. Elle commençait à empester sérieusement, ça irritait presque son nez.

Deux heures plus tard, elle était de retour sur son balcon, ses emplettes dans un petit sac, et elle dépliait et montait une tente qu'elle avait achetée avec la carte bancaire volée – elle savait bien que piquets et piolets auraient leurs utilités – et elle y étendait un sac de couchage après avoir rapatrié toutes ses affaires à l'intérieur, sous le regard halluciné d'Artik qui la contemplait depuis l'intérieur de son salon d'un air indigné, cherchant sans doute à quelle règle elle dérogeait. Cependant aucune ne mentionnait l'interdiction de transformer le balcon en camping improvisé. Fière d'elle-même, elle zippa la fermeture Éclair de la tente en faisant un geste de la main à Artik, lui signalant ainsi qu'elle allait se coucher.

Le lendemain serait une rude journée, pensa-t-elle en attrapant le spray de potion qu'elle avait acheté ainsi que la Pokéball de Furaiglon qui était sans doute moins mal en point que pour son casse. Elle devait recommencer son entraînement et probablement suivre Artik qui voudrait se venger, si elle en croyait l'air mauvais qu'elle avait vu sur son visage.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Mystère résolu, vous savez, à présent, ce qu'est une chasse à l'homme. Neko réussira-t-elle à recouvrer sa réputation ? June continuera-t-elle à se moquer jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Et ce coffre, qui semble si précieux, Neko réussira-t-elle à l'ouvrir pour en découvrir le contenu ? Bah... On verra bien ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a passionné, comme il fut plaisant à écrire !**


	3. Trick

**Chapitre 3 – Trick**

Neko se retenait de pouffer pour ne pas réveiller Arcanin qui dormait, ayant longuement tendu l'oreille à travers la vitre pour repérer quels coins du plancher grinçaient, accompagnée par Zoroark qui se contenait tout autant qu'elle, une lueur de malice au fond des rétines. Il posa sa patte sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse pour lui éviter de poser le pied sur un coin du plancher qui craquait et elle l'évita en grimaçant, puis se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bains, devant laquelle il fit le guet. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard en tentant de garder son calme, ses bras chargés d'un amas de tissu noir. Zoroark la fixa, les épaules secouées d'un fou rire silencieux et ils regagnèrent la tente positionnée sur le balcon, sans réveiller Arcanin.

Une fois dans leur tanière, ils échangèrent un regard pendant que Neko fourrait dans un coin aménagé en armoire l'amas de vêtements. Ils ne purent se retenir plus et partirent à rire, alors que Neko ne fermait pas totalement la tente.

— Maintenant, on se tait et on guette. Ça va être bien.

L'attente fut longue. Mais le résultat fut à la hauteur de leurs plus grandes espérances.

* * *

Artik se réveilla en entendant un bruit suspect et il se redressa dans son lit, serrant dans sa main la Pokéball d'Évoli, avec laquelle il dormait. Se rappelant qu'il était dans son appartement offert par Carla – il fallait vraiment qu'il aille la voir – il se détendit en passant une main sur son visage. Qu'allait-il faire à son élève à présent ? Un cours sur les règles de la Ligue ? Une nouvelle chasse à l'homme en priant pour qu'elle y passe ? Il fallait également qu'il lui parle de son garant. Est-ce qu'elle avait choisi quelqu'un ? Peut-être aurait-il dû commencer par ça, puisque c'était essentiel pour entrer dans la Ligue.

Maudissant de toutes ses forces le Conseil qui avait décidé de lui refiler une élève – il soupçonnait fortement Aura d'avoir comploté contre lui pour pouvoir l'agacer encore plus – il finit par passer une main dans ses cheveux, mal réveillé. Il contempla l'horloge qui affichait un indécent sept heures et quart et rejeta finalement ses couvertures, avant d'ouvrir les volets et la fenêtre de sa chambre, pour l'aérer. Après sa toilette et son café – son café, comme il en rêvait – il reviendrait faire son lit et irait chercher le Cap-humain pour l'emmener en entraînement. Fier de son jeu de mots, il sortit de sa chambre, pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Il en sortit quelques dizaines minutes plus tard, puis il se rendit dans la cuisine, se délectant de l'odeur de café froid. Bénissant devant l'éternel ses habitudes strictes qu'il avait prises quand il avait été militaire – trop peu de temps pour avoir une réelle importance mais assez pour laisser quelques marques sur lui – il réchauffa sa tasse, avant de la sortir du four à micro-ondes et de l'avaler d'une traite.

Évoli était bientôt prêt pour sa confrontation à la Pierre Mousse. Encore quelques mois, quelques semaines d'entraînement et il pourrait avoir son Phyllali, comme il en avait rêvé depuis qu'il avait croisé ce magnifique Pokémon dans les rues d'Acajou, alors qu'il se promenait avec Diane. Phyllali serait sa pièce maîtresse, son Pokémon de prédilection, avant Héliatronc et avant Arcanin.

Retenant un sourire excité à l'idée d'avoir bientôt la meilleure équipe qu'il pût imaginer, Artik attrapa la télécommande de la chaîne hifi pour diffuser dans la pièce une douce musique d'ambiance, que ses voisins du dessous, Jacques et Irène il-ne-savait-plus-trop-comment, qualifiaient de musique de sauvages.

Le vieux donnait quand même des coups de balais en rythme, sur le plafond. C'était sympathique, ça pimentait un peu les relations de voisinage. Et tant que Carla serait satisfaite de lui, il avait l'assurance d'être tranquille. Sa maîtresse n'était pas belle, loin de là, elle était même furieusement laide. Mais elle était riche. Et, même si ce qu'il eût été se révoltait à l'idée qu'il pût à présent penser ainsi, l'argent rendait beau n'importe qui. Comme il se répugnait à exercer sa profession pour peu d'argent – il était un artiste, que diable, il ne pouvait vendre son art pour de trop modiques sommes –, se faire entretenir par des femmes laides mais riches était une solution qui semblait acceptable.

Projetant de passer la voir dans les plus brefs délais à la Gédublé SARL, Artik s'étira puis se leva, il était temps d'aller réveiller le Cap-humain. Souriant d'un air malsain, il s'en alla tout d'abord dans sa chambre.

* * *

Neko vit Artik se déplacer, les larmes aux yeux, avec un mal aux abdos dû au fou rire qui la secouait depuis qu'il était sorti de la salle de bains. Elle déglutit difficilement pour tenter de reprendre une contenance et cesser de l'observer pour refermer sa tente en le voyant disparaître dans sa chambre d'un pas conquérant rendu totalement ridicule par le petit méfait de Zoroark et Neko.

Le Pokémon illusionniste se concentrait pour ne pas rire, mais dans ses yeux brillaient tout l'amusement qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de la situation plus qu'hilarante. Neko le félicita d'avoir fait des progrès, heureuse de voir que si elle avait perdu la main, ce n'était pas le cas de ses amis.

Pensive, elle fixa la Pokéball de Luxio, avant de sortir son Pokédex pour chercher dedans les caractéristiques de ce Pokémon. Sur le moment, le capturer lui avait paru une bonne idée, sans qu'elle ne sût véritablement pourquoi. Elle apprit que son Luxio était un mâle – comme toute son équipe, à bien y réfléchir – et qu'il évoluerait en Luxray, qui, lui, avait l'avantage de pouvoir voir à travers les murs. Parfait pour une voleuse.

Elle rangea son Pokédex en entendant la porte-fenêtre du balcon coulisser et ne sut trop pourquoi elle fit semblant de dormir, alors même qu'elle savait qu'il ne la voyait pas. Il s'écoula quelques secondes durant il n'y eut pas le moindre bruit. Puis elle entendit le cliquetis caractéristique d'une Pokéball qui s'ouvre et elle se redressa, apeurée.

_Bordel !_

Une petite ombre tourna autour de la tente en sautillant, puis Neko vit l'ombre bondir, la reconnaissant comme étant celle d'Évoli, atterrissant sur la toile de la tente, plantant ses griffes dedans et déchirant la toile, la lacérant sur toute sa hauteur. Neko recula sur le pan opposé. Se heurta à quelque chose de dur. Les genoux d'Artik. Elle contempla ses mains tremblantes, puis jeta une œillade effrayée à Zoroark, qui haussa les épaules, imperturbable. Le Pokémon évolutif pénétra dans la tente en sautillant avant de se jeter sur elle pour se frotter à sa joue. Elle le repoussa, totalement effrayée, et le petit Pokémon lui jeta une œillade déçue et pleine d'incompréhension, alors qu'il rebondissait sur la toile de tente lacérée. Les oreilles basses, il sortit de la tente précipitamment pour se jeter dans les jambes d'Artik, qui grommela :

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, cruelle ?

— Moi ? protesta Neko. Attends, ton truc est un monstre ! Il est sadique, pervers et totalement allumé !

La note d'hystérie dans la voix de Neko fit tiquer Artik qui lui asséna un coup de genou à travers la toile de tente.

— Bouge, c'est l'heure. Je suis déjà sympa de pas t'avoir réveillée plus tôt.

— J'étais déjà réveillée, grommela la voleuse en sortant de sa tente.

En croisant les yeux onyx cerclés de noir de son Formateur, elle se força à ni sourire ni faire descendre son regard sur son corps. Il était suffisamment difficile de contenir le fou rire sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter dans la difficulté. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait tenir, mais elle espérait qu'il ne se rendrait compte de rien avant le déjeuner, voire même avant le goûter. Elle eut soudain un doute. Il prenait bien le goûter ? Elle ne survivrait pas, sans son goûter, c'était certain. Il ne fallait pas non plus déconner.

Il lui fit signe qu'il la retrouvait en bas et elle passa par le balcon, sautant sur celui du dessous, saluant le couple âgé qui la regarda faire d'un air halluciné et s'accrocha à la barrière. Et éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, alors que Zoroark la suivait. Elle avait besoin qu'il reste au-dehors de sa Pokéball pour maintenir l'illusion. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle lâcha la barrière et s'étouffant à moitié dans son hilarité, elle appela Furaiglon pour qu'il l'empêche de s'écraser au sol, neuf étages plus bas.

* * *

Elle marchait cinq pas derrière lui, de sorte à ce que personne ne pense qu'ils marchaient ensemble dans les rues de Clémentiville, les gens se retournaient sur le passage d'Artik, puis après sur le sien, contemplant, effarés, Zoroark qui ne quittait pas Artik des yeux, augmentant toujours plus sa concentration au fil des heures, qui le rapprochaient de sa limite.

Ce petit méfait, comme elle avait toujours appelé ça du temps où elle les faisait à June, aurait une double utilité : la faire rire comme elle n'avait jamais ri et entraîner Zoroark à repousser ses limites. Toujours mieux, en cas de cambriolage qui s'éternise.

Une femme éclata de rire en contemplant Artik, avant de signaler qu'il avait tout de même de jolies fesses et Neko, interpelée par cette exclamation, laissa son regard descendre le long du dos de son Formateur – il avait un sacré grain de peau, elle semblait aussi douce que de la soie – avant de passer la ficelle, pour sentir sa mâchoire se détacher du reste de son visage, son rire mourant définitivement dans sa gorge. Elle déglutit. Effectivement, il avait une sacrée paire de fesses. C'était. Presque indécent.

Elle secoua la tête, força son regard à remonter. Il résista mais elle fut plus forte. Artik se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi tu gardes Zoroark hors de sa Pokéball ?

— Il avait envie, éluda-t-elle.

Suspicieux, Artik dévisagea le Pokémon, ne ratant pas son air concentré, puis il tourna des yeux inquisiteurs et furibonds vers Neko.

— Et pourquoi semble-t-il si concentré ?

Irrésistiblement, les lèvres de Neko se retroussèrent en un sourire moqueur. Elle avait conscience de la parfaite absence de crédibilité qu'elle avait quand elle déclara :

— J'en sais rien.

— C'est ça…

Artik baissa les yeux sur sa tenue, observa les passants qui s'arrêtaient pour le regarder, certaines femmes rougissant, d'autres paraissant choquées. Artik écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin. Il brisa la distance entre lui et Neko, pour la saisir douloureusement par les épaules.

— Il m'a soumis à une illusion, c'est ça ? C'est ça ?

— Aïe, lâche-moi.

Résistant à l'envie de hurler au pervers – ce qui aurait un sens furieusement comique, compte tenu de la situation – Neko se contenta de se libérer de la poigne de son Formateur d'un mouvement d'épaules.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Quand aurait-il pu faire ça ? Il est resté avec moi tout le temps !

— C'est censé me rassurer ? cracha Artik.

Un homme en uniforme bleu s'approcha d'Artik, profitant de son inattention pour lui glisser les bracelets de menottes aux poignets, l'immobilisant rapidement.

— Monsieur, je vais vous demander de me suivre au poste, s'il vous plaît.

— Je ne l'agresse pas, on discute seulement, commenta Artik en tentant de se libérer.

— Je vous arrête, continua le policier, indifférent aux justifications du dresseur, pour attentat à la pudeur.

L'expression de franche incrédulité et de rage qui commença à gagner le visage du gothique – plus si gothique que ça, il portait vraiment bien le rose – eurent le don de faire éclater de rire Neko et Zoroark, qui relâcha sa concentration et donc l'illusion qui entourait Artik. Ce dernier baissa ses yeux sur sa tenue, et, miraculeusement, blanchit et rougit en même temps, avant de se stabiliser sur un teint blême de fureur mal contenue.

— … String… paillettes… Rose… Faux seins… Tu… Mourir…

Les difficultés d'expression d'Artik, sous le coup d'une pulsion meurtrière qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau, firent encore plus marrer Neko. Le policier l'entraîna au loin alors qu'il se débattait, éructait et Neko lui adressa un sourire, avant de lui tirer la langue et de s'évaporer dans un endroit plus tranquille.

À présent qu'elle avait mis son plan en marche, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à la suite. Pénétrant dans un pub, elle s'installa en silence, afin de préparer les prochains événements. Rapidement, Neko leva le nez pour contempler le lieu où elle avait trouvé refuge.

L'endroit manquait peut-être un peu de classe, mais elle s'y savait en sécurité. Il était peu probable que qui que ce soit vienne rôder autour d'elle dans cet endroit. Elle hocha la tête en direction du gérant qui lui rendit un sourire en lui demandant s'il lui servait « comme d'habitude ». Elle approuva et s'installa à sa table usuelle.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Clémentiville avait été le lieu qu'elle avait furieusement évité ces derniers temps en raison de la présence d'un certain connard dans cette ville. Ne pas penser à lui. Se concentrer sur ses projets pour Artik.

Elle sortit une liste de méfaits et cocha la case « Ridiculisation publique » pour passer à l'autre étape, qui était « énervement progressif et total ».

Neko savait qu'elle paierait cher son petit jeu, cette humiliation cruelle d'Artik. Mais elle n'en avait cure, c'était très marrant. Il fallait absolument qu'elle récupère les photos que certains touristes avaient prises. Le gérant s'approcha avec son immense tasse de café serré, qu'il posa sur la table.

— C'est pour moi. June veut te voir.

— Quand ?

— Ce soir.

— Ça m'arrange pas, grogna Neko.

Le gérant haussa les épaules.

— Tu la connais aussi bien que moi.

— Tu sais ce qu'elle veut.

— Autrui. Elle veut te présenter à Autrui.

Neko hocha la tête en attrapant la tasse de café. La première gorgée du nectar divin roula dans sa bouche et elle se sentit extatique. Que c'était bon, de savourer cette boisson après autant de temps à regarder Artik ne pas partager le sien avec elle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était Autrui, mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas une simple présentation de routine. Connaissant sa sœur, elle voulait la remettre au boulot au plus vite, surtout après le fiasco de la Gédublé SARL.

* * *

Artik jeta un regard contrit à Carla qui lui sourit, alors qu'ils sortaient tous deux du commissariat, où elle n'avait pas eu à beaucoup batailler pour parvenir à le faire libérer. Il avait suffi qu'elle entrât dans le bureau du commissaire pour qu'il s'empressât de le libérer. Elle avait même pensé à lui ramener des vêtements décents. Cette femme était vraiment formidable.

— Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu en es arrivé là, tout de même, mon petit Cédric.

— Bien sûr, Carla. Tu m'invites à déjeuner ? Je t'expliquerai au restaurant.

Elle tapota sur son bras en éclatant de rire.

— Tu sais que les gens disent que tu ne m'aimes que pour mon argent ?

— Ils se trompent.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa limousine et s'engouffra dedans alors qu'il la suivait. Le chauffeur redémarra.

— Je sais. Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est bien plus simple ainsi. Je ne saurais que faire de l'amour d'un amant. Ce serait plus encombrant qu'autre chose. Notre relation me plaît telle qu'elle est.

Elle lui coula un regard appréciateur en souriant, il leva les yeux au ciel, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. La limousine les promena à travers la ville et quand la fenêtre teintée remonta entre le chauffeur et les deux amants, Artik sut qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa journée. Carla et sa passion pour les voitures, pour le défilement de la route, auraient un jour sa peau, il en était sûr. Grommelant que s'il avait su, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de mettre le pantalon, il se laissa aller. Après tout, ça lui permettrait de penser et de réfléchir à comment il se vengerait de Neko.

Le déjeuner était passé depuis longtemps et Artik s'extirpait à peine du lit, passablement rassasié par cette douce après-midi passée à l'ombre de sa déconvenue. Il devrait peut-être penser à remercier Neko, Carla avait été absolument inventive pour lui faire oublier la honte cuisante qu'il avait eue. La douche rapide qu'il prit – et le détour par le dressing que Carla avait fait installer pour lui – permit à son hôte de s'habiller avec raffinement. Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui sourire, alors qu'en serviette, il regardait son reflet dans le miroir, pour tenter de comprendre comment il avait pu se laisser berner par l'illusion de Zoroark.

— Je te sors, ce soir, lui dit-elle. On va dîner à la plus grande table de Clémentiville. Ça te tente ?

— Pas vraiment, soupira-t-il. Tu es insatiable.

— Bien sûr, je suis PDG. Et immensément riche. Allez, Cédric, je ne te laisse de toute façon pas le choix.

— J'adore quand tu me parles comme ça.

Séducteur, Artik savait quel morceau du dialogue jouer, à quel moment il devait placer ses œillades irrésistibles et son sourire carnassier qui faisait fondre toutes les femmes. Carla s'empourpra légèrement et se détourna pour se donner une contenance. Inversion des rôles. Personne ne serait en mesure de le dominer, et elle non plus, tout aussi riche fût-elle.

Devait-il demander de l'aide à Hydro et Galerne ? Neko était encore trop novice en chasse à l'homme pour expérimenter ça. Ce serait un véritable massacre. Avec le temps, même s'il ne pouvait pas la sentir, Hydro et lui avaient développé de très bonnes combinaisons, pour parvenir à échapper à Galerne, quand il avait commencé à les faire travailler en équipe. Même si Artik devait bien admettre qu'ils en avaient profité pour appliquer la règle numéro quatre à tort et à travers.

Quand Neko aurait assez de chasses à l'homme derrière elle, d'ici deux petites semaines, il commencerait à faire intervenir Galerne. Demander de l'aide à Hydro le répugnait mais elle suivrait leur Maître comme un Ponchien obéissant.

Ce serait jouissif. Il se promettait qu'elle serait en négatif à la fin de sa formation. Hors de question qu'une femme arrive à un chiffre positif. Au fond de lui, il était encore persuadé que cette garce avait eu des points positifs uniquement parce qu'elle avait tapé dans l'œil du moine pervers qu'était Galerne, elle était bonne à rien, Hydro !

Galant, il tira la chaise de Carla, en évitant de lever les yeux au ciel, alors que l'ensemble du restaurant observait ce couple mal assorti qu'ils formaient. Elle lui sourit en s'asseyant, alors qu'il s'installait face à elle.

— Regarde donc comment tous ces gens m'observent. Tu es mon meilleur faire-valoir, tu sais ?

— Je sais, affirma Artik en hochant la tête. Je suis exceptionnellement beau, ça aide.

Carla sourit.

— J'ose espérer que je suis une privilégiée, coula-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de martini.

— Bien sûr, Carla. Tu es la plus riche, tu es forcément une privilégiée.

Riant de bon cœur, elle s'empara de la carte pour commander le plat le plus cher, alors qu'il suivait le mouvement, observant en détails la carte. Le seul point négatif dans le fait de se faire entretenir était que les gens avaient tendance à penser qu'il n'était qu'un gigolo de bas étage, alors qu'il était bien plus que cela, il était l'excellence. En sa compagnie, les femmes se pâmaient, se redressaient et marchaient tête haute, heureuses d'avoir pu mettre le grappin sur un homme comme lui.

Peu étaient comme Carla, qui avait une rare lucidité sur leur relation. Elle en avait d'ailleurs fixé les règles elle-même, une paire d'années auparavant. L'avantage d'être riche était le pouvoir qui venait immanquablement avec l'argent. L'avantage d'être beau était que les gens de pouvoir et leur argent – ou l'inverse – venaient naturellement vers lui. Il sourit une fois de plus, faussement. Elle soupira.

— C'est une bénédiction de te voir ces temps-ci, mon petit.

— Oh, tu as des soucis ?

— … Et de taille… La Gédublé SARL a été cambriolée il y a quelques jours. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

Il haussa un sourcil moqueur et sceptique, elle reposa son verre, exaspérée.

— Être si peu attentif aux actualités finira par te causer des problèmes. Oui, quelqu'un a pris l'imprenable. Toutes les informations ne sont pas dans la presse, mais cette voleuse a pris quelque chose d'absolument essentiel pour moi. Il faut absolument que je retrouve ce coffre.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ? Elle était seule ? Une femme ? s'indigna Artik. Il faut vraiment que tu changes tout ton système de sécurité et ta garde personnelle si une femme arrive à pénétrer si facilement dans la Tour de Verre.

Faisant claquer sa langue, Carla attrapa la main d'Artik qui se tendit, il détestait ce genre de gestes. Elle s'excusa de la marque d'affection mais ne retira pas sa main.

— Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, contredit la PDG. Il s'agissait de la meilleure des voleuses. Elle avait pris sa retraite mais a visiblement décidé de reprendre du service, en commençant par moi.

— La meilleure des voleuses ?

Artik venait de pâlir brutalement, faisant le lien entre le discours du Cap-humain à son arrivée dans la Ligue et l'annonce de sa maîtresse. Comment avait dit Neko, déjà, « Je suis Neko, je resterai Neko, insaisissable courant d'air, cauchemar de tous ceux qui ont des choses à voler » ou tout monologue aussi insipide. Earth avait grogné que Neko L'Insaisissable – surnom d'autant plus pourri qu'il était copié sur celui du célèbre assassin, June l'Insaisissable – était la meilleure de tous les voleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait s'agir de cette fille s'étant étalée de tout son long en loupant une marche. Neko avait redressé le bout de son nez pour dire qu'elle était juste « Neko » et que quiconque rajoutait un « Insaisissable » derrière était un crétin de Poichigeon.

Le dresseur souterrain grogna, alors que sa maîtresse grommelait.

— Neko est de retour et crois-moi, ça fait du bruit.

— Merde alors, nos problèmes sont liés, si on parle bien du même personnage plus qu'exaspérant.

— Un mètre soixante-cinq, cinquante-sept kilos, cheveux châtains bouclés et diablement agaçante.

— On parle de la même, confirma Artik.

* * *

Neko s'étira en sortant de sa tente, jetant un regard désespéré au côté déchiré par les griffes du fils de Poichigeon qu'était Évoli. Elle attacha sa ceinture à Pokéballs à sa taille, vérifia le contenu de la petite sacoche qu'elle avait – avec le strict nécessaire pour se sortir de toute situation imprévue qui pouvait se présenter à elle – et elle remonta la fermeture Éclair de sa combinaison, de ses bottes et vérifia l'usure de ses semelles. Il faudrait qu'elle en change rapidement, sinon elle allait commencer à glisser et donc à prendre des risques de blessures inutiles.

Une fois ses longs cheveux attachés, elle tourna son regard vers l'appartement toujours vide et plongé dans le noir. Artik n'était pas rentré. Sa garde à vue avait dû se prolonger. Elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas comme si son sort l'intéressait véritablement.

Elle descendit le long des balcons, saluant poliment le voisin du dessous, qui lui rendit son salut, hébété, puis, une fois qu'elle eût posé un pied par terre, elle soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

June n'était pas du genre à prendre le risque de lui donner un rendez-vous dans un lieu précis par un intermédiaire. Il y avait trop de possibilités pour que l'intermédiaire la trahisse, que l'information tombe dans les mauvaises oreilles. Son aînée saurait la retrouver. Elle avait juste à attendre et le lieu où vivait Artik était assez pratique puisqu'il était juste à côté d'un parc où elle pouvait se dissimuler, ce qu'elle fit en escaladant un arbre. S'asseyant sur une branche, elle contempla la lune, heureuse de voir que le ciel était dégagé. Elle balança ses jambes en fredonnant une comptine de son enfance – que June lui chantait pour la bercer, qui parlait de diamants et de voleurs, de magie aussi un peu – se rendant compte combien ce genre d'attentes lui avait manqué, durant la période où elle s'était oubliée dans des bras qu'elle pensait aimants.

Rien ne vaudrait jamais un diamant, c'était certain, même si souvent la chaleur d'un amant lui manquait. Elle repensa aux fesses d'Artik, puis, par extension, au reste de la personne de cet homme. S'il n'était pas aussi irritant, il serait tout à fait acceptable de l'avoir dans son lit.

Un bruissement léger, imperceptible pour quiconque n'était pas exercé, lui signala que June était arrivée et qu'elle s'était installée sur la branche juste au-dessus.

— Salut, Jule, comment tu vas ?

— Mieux que toi, visiblement, grimaça Neko en contemplant la vilaine coupure que sa sœur avait dans le cou. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

— Un contrat qui a mal tourné, admit de mauvaise grâce June.

— Un échec ? ricana Neko.

Elle se déplaça pour s'adosser au tronc de l'arbre, afin de pouvoir mieux observer son aînée. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard hautain.

— Non, _je_ n'échoue jamais. Mais un colonel m'est tombé dessus après. Je sens que ça va me plaire de jouer avec lui.

Un silence passa entre les deux femmes qui s'observaient et la plus vieille se fendit d'un sourire tendre.

— C'est bon de te revoir, petite sœur.

Neko grinça, détourna le regard pour le perdre sur les taches de la lune. Elle n'aimait pas les marques d'affection, ça la mettait mal à l'aise, elle ne savait jamais quoi répondre, si elle devait répondre. Sa voix se fit murmure :

— Octavian va bien ?

— Épuisé de chercher. Il perd espoir.

— April a toujours été la meilleure d'entre nous tous pour se cacher.

Le ton était las, comme si elle commentait la dernière ânerie d'un cadet trop jeune. Si quelqu'un avait été à même de repérer les deux sœurs, de les entendre, il n'aurait jamais pu croire que Neko parlait de la disparition dramatique de la benjamine de sa famille. Elle refusait de se résigner, cependant. April ne pourrait pas se cacher éternellement. La Ligue Souterraine permettrait à Neko de s'améliorer, reprendre le vol aussi. Elle retrouverait sa petite sœur, juste pour avoir le plaisir de lui mettre un coup de pied dans le derrière, d'être partie sans prévenir, de l'avoir abandonnée, d'avoir délaissé sa famille.

La famille était la seule chose qui comptait réellement quand tout le reste s'écroulait. Elle en savait quelque chose et ça la dépassait qu'April oubliât une telle évidence. June bougea, remettant ses cheveux en place, dévoilant un œil au beurre noir.

— Il t'a pas ratée, ce colonel.

— Je n'en attendais pas moins de celui qui dirige l'escouade d'élite qu'est Reshiram, rétorqua June avec un petit rire. Il a eu mal aussi, crois-moi.

— Je n'en doute pas du tout. Alors, Autrui ? Cessons de tourner autour du pot, j'ai horreur de ça.

L'hilarité de June fit bouder Neko. Elle était sincère, elle détestait que les gens prennent des détours pour lui énoncer les choses. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était passée maître dans l'art de l'esquive que les autres avaient le droit d'en faire autant.

— C'est mon commanditaire, révéla June. J'aimerais te le présenter. Il a été très impressionné par ton cambriolage de la Gédublé SARL et aurait des contrats pour toi.

— Je n'ai besoin de personne pour dénicher des contrats. Ce que tu dis est très insultant.

— Il va falloir t'y faire, petite sœur. T'es restée loin du milieu trop longtemps, tout change trop vite en dessous. La plupart de tes sources se sont taries.

— Pardon ?

Neko avait haussé la voix. Comment ça, « taries » ?

— Remercie donc mon petit colonel. Il a décidé que le monde souterrain ne devait plus être.

— Pourquoi ? s'indigna la voleuse sans se rendre compte de l'évidence flagrante qu'elle venait de prononcer.

— J'imagine que ça lui faisait trop de concurrence.

La réponse évasive de June éveilla légèrement la curiosité de Neko, mais pas assez pour couvrir le sentiment de dépendance dans lequel elle se sentait piégée. Être à la charge de la tueuse à gages, encore, la rendait folle de rage. D'un même mouvement preste, elles descendirent de l'arbre après s'être concertées du regard. June indiqua une direction.

Elles se dirigèrent à un pas assez soutenu vers l'endroit où Autrui devait sans le moindre doute se trouver en silence, Neko fulminait tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle était bien obligée d'accepter la proposition de June et cette dernière en profitait. Un voleur, fût-il le meilleur monde, sans contact, n'était pas grand-chose.

Autrui attendait dans un endroit bien dissimulé, vraiment éloigné. Neko nota tout de suite les yeux clairs, la cicatrice sous l'œil et la musculature fine, vestiges de ce qui avait dû être une incroyable machine de guerre. Les cheveux blonds comme les blés, le visage affable, elle le jugea comme sortant de l'ordinaire. Il s'avança vers elles, Neko grimaça. Il boitait. Cela expliquait pourquoi il ne semblait n'être que ruines d'un voleur, ou d'un assassin. Il sourit en lui présentant une main ferme et calleuse, sentant la poudre et la nourriture Pokémon.

— Alors c'est toi, Neko… Je te pensais plus… Plus mature. Il y a quelque chose de puérile en toi, c'est remarquable.

— Je le prends bien, parce que je n'ai pas pour habitude de mettre des baffes dès une première rencontre, rétorqua Neko en contractant les muscles de ses doigts autant qu'elle le pouvait, alors qu'elle acceptait la poignée de mains d'Autrui. Mais si tu continues comme ça, tu pourras être l'exception.

June secoua la tête.

— Vous êtes des imbéciles, tous les deux. Si vous commencez comme ça, je pense qu'on n'ira pas bien loin. Je pensais qu'Horus serait là ?

Autrui secoua la tête, pour signaler que le quatrième était probablement en retard.

— Qui est Horus ? demanda Neko, un peu perdue. Pourquoi devrait-il être là ?

— On va vous mettre sur le même contrat.

— Hors de question, siffla Neko.

Elle n'acceptait pas les partenariats, jamais. Elle aimait bosser avec Kaiminus, Furaiglon et Zoroark, pas avec des inconnus dont elle ignorait les capacités. C'était bien trop aléatoire, trop dangereux, c'était parfaitement impossible qu'elle tolère un étranger à ses côtés. Protestant vivement, elle sentit l'arrivée de quelqu'un mais ne se tourna pas vers lui. Aucun intérêt, s'il s'agissait d'Horus ou elle ne savait qui.

— Neko, l'interrompit June. Horus, c'est Seth.

Un petit silence supplémentaire durant lequel Neko haussa un sourcil, se tournant vers son frère – effectivement c'était lui qui venait d'arriver – en l'observant dans ses vêtements noirs, la base pour n'importe quel dresseur se souhaitant furtif. Puis elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers June et Autrui :

— Parce que c'est censé me faire changer d'avis ? Au contraire. Non. Neko bosse seule. Jamais accompagnée. Et encore moins par son petit frère.

Neko tourna les talons, laissant les autres cois. Ni June ni Autrui n'avaient deviné que Neko réagirait de cette façon.

* * *

**Bon alors. Vu que j'ai eu l'immense flemme de faire un blabla pré-chapitre, je vais faire un blabla post-chapitre. Bon, ben, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, en fait, si ce n'est que ça va commencer à être mouvementé à partir de maintenant. Bref. La suite, un jour, peut-être !**


	4. Just a Dream

**Chapitre 4 – Just A Dream**

Neko s'éloigna de sa sœur, horriblement vexée qu'elle pense qu'elle était prête à tout, y compris n'importe quoi, pour retrouver son ancienne réputation. Elle ne prêta aucune attention au bruit de course et à la présence qu'elle sentait près d'elle alors qu'elle marchait, reconnaissant immanquablement son frère, qui l'avait déjà rattrapée.

— C'est un cambriolage qui nécessite tes compétences et les miennes.

— Ça ne m'intéresse pas, maugréa Neko en bondissant sur une branche.

Fière d'elle et persuadée être enfin tranquille, elle saisit une nouvelle branche sur laquelle elle se hissa élégamment, sautant sur un nouveau rameau, passant sur un autre arbre. Son frère fit de même d'un mouvement gracieux qui l'énerva. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi doué ? Il n'avait pas le droit, comment pouvait-elle l'esquiver s'il se mettait à avoir les mêmes capacités qu'elle ? Prise d'un doute, elle lui jeta un regard horrifié. Et s'il avait un Zoroark, maintenant ? Il se répugnait à en prendre un, à une certaine époque. Il continua son discours, indifférent au regard furibond que lui lançait sa sœur :

— C'est un contrat honnête, pour une fois. Il s'agit de mettre à jour les magouilles d'un politicien véreux.

— Ça ne m'intéresse pas, persifla la voleuse en montant toujours plus haut.

— Le politicien, c'est Cédric.

Neko rata la branche en entendant ces mots. Son pied dérapa sur une mousse humide, elle se retint à une branche vermoulue qui céda et elle ne dut qu'à son frère qui la saisit par le poignet de ne pas s'écraser en contrebas. La contemplant avec un grand sourire, il lança :

— Tu marches ?

— Ça ne m'intéresse toujours pas, répéta Neko. Qu'il soit impliqué là-dedans ou pas est un détail, ça n'a pas la moindre importance et ça ne change rien au fait que Neko bosse seule.

Seth sourit encore plus.

— Bon, je te lâche alors.

— Chantage, bouda Neko.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Seuls quelques rares ululements vinrent briser le rythme de leur respiration et Seth sourit encore plus en voyant que sa sœur cogitait. Il s'apprêtait presque à la remonter – mine de rien, elle pesait son poids – quand elle ouvrit la bouche.

— Lâche-moi. M'en fous, c'est non.

— D'accord.

Les doigts se désolidarisèrent de son poignet et Neko sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'elle tombait, ses mains tâtonnant sa ceinture de Pokéballs pour tenter de trouver celle de Furaiglon au plus vite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Seth la lâche et lui n'escomptait probablement pas cette réponse.

L'ouverture de la Pokéball ne la troubla qu'à peine et Furaiglon descendit rapidement, pour la rattraper par le poignet, avant de remonter en piquet vers la cime des arbres. Neko soupira en repensant à la proposition de sa sœur.

Aller cambrioler son ex ? Le faire plonger ? Révéler des magouilles dans lequel il était impliqué ? L'idée était tentante, vraiment. Mais une fois qu'il serait en prison, elle ne pourrait plus obtenir une réelle vengeance, une satisfaction absolue de le voir ramper plus bas que terre. Il ne méritait pas sa pitié. Un petit larcin ne serait pas assez pour lui faire payer, qu'importe combien il y aurait de conséquences néfastes sur la sacro-sainte carrière de Cédric.

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce ne serait jamais suffisant. Elle s'était humiliée avec lui, si elle se vengeait, elle ne le ferait certainement pas pour un contrat, pour une bonne action, en plus. Hors de question. Quand il paierait, ce serait le prix le plus fort, ce serait bas, vicieux et dégoûtant.

Tenter de l'appâter comme ça, c'était très mal la connaître. Elle ne mélangeait pas plaisir et travail.

— « Un contrat honnête », maugréa Neko en contemplant les lumières de Clémentiville. J't'en ficherai, moi, du contrat honnête. Va falloir qu'il révise ses plans de carrière, Seth, s'il veut devenir une référence en matière d'espionnage. Comment compte-t-il se faire un nom s'il reste honnête ?

Baragouinant toute seule, elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle était déjà de retour chez Artik. Le salon n'était toujours pas éclairé. Il allait sans doute passer la nuit au poste et c'était tant mieux. S'enfermant dans sa tente, jetant un regard boudeur sur le côté lacéré. Le soleil allait la réveiller, ce crétin, en se levant, quelques heures plus tard.

Pourtant elle eut beau se tourner dans tous les sens, elle ne parvint pas à trouver rapidement le sommeil.

Si sa fierté bafouée s'insurgeait à l'idée de reprendre un contact – même professionnel – avec ce Poichigeon, sa raison de voleuse lui soufflait que ce contrat était plus que nécessaire. Elle n'était pas bête au point de ne pas réaliser qu'il s'agissait du contrat test qu'Autrui avait choisi pour elle. Il s'agissait de tester son agilité, mais elle ne doutait pas là-dessus, sa capacité de travail en équipe – elle poserait ses conditions rapidement, elle ne voulait bosser que seule –, sa façon de faire la part des choses, peut-être ? Sa disposition à isoler vie privée de vie professionnelle ?

June serait tout à fait capable de faire des choses comme ça, cette fille était une folle furieuse. Devait-elle laisser passer une telle occasion ?

Elle sursauta quand une silhouette s'approcha de sa tente et glissa sa tête dans les pans lacérés. Artik haussa un sourcil.

— C'est le foutoir ici.

Puis, sans plus attendre, il tendit le bras pour attraper Neko, la sortir de son édredon moelleux et sans ménagements, il la lança par-dessus la rambarde du balcon en demandant :

— Les félins, ça vole ?

Neko poussa un petit cri, chercha la Pokéball de Furaiglon, ne la trouva pas, commença à paniquer avant de s'enjoindre au calme. Le dixième de seconde suivant lui permit d'évaluer quelles chances elle avait de s'en sortir puis, réalisant qu'il était quasiment nul, elle se remit à paniquer. Elle allait s'écraser sur le sol. Douloureusement.

* * *

Se réveillant en sursaut, en nage, elle râla. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa tente, n'était pas passée par le balcon et avait seulement fait un cauchemar. Elle ne s'était pas sentie céder au sommeil. Et June allait sûrement lui en vouloir d'avoir raté le rendez-vous.

Se redressant et foudroyant le soleil des yeux, écœurée de déjà devoir se racheter une tente, son seul réconfort fut quand elle sortit pour remarquer que rien n'avait bougé à l'intérieur du salon. Une nouvelle journée de liberté se profilait. Elle en profiterait pour tenter de trouver June et s'excuser pour ce désagrément.

Alors qu'elle s'appuyait à la barrière, elle soupira.

Quel drôle de rêve. Comme si Seth avait pu, en à peine une année, passer du statut d'escroc de banlieue à celui d'espion renommé avec un surnom débile. Horus, quoi. Elle avait quand même beaucoup d'imagination. Neko fronça les sourcils. Ce serait le comble de l'humiliation s'il parvenait à grimper aux arbres de cette façon, presque mieux qu'elle. Elle se promit de s'entraîner, juste au cas où.

Quel drôle de rêve. Comme si June pouvait être blessée par un simple militaire. Son cerveau avait de drôles d'idées, tout de même. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à écrire un roman, un jour, ça pourrait avoir du succès. « Les tribulations d'une voleuse ». Elle en ferait ses mémoires. Et raconterait comment elle a dérobé le diamant de Sinnoh.

Mais ça la contrariait qu'Artik fût présent dans ses songes, lui et sa maudite paire de fesses vraiment très mignonne. Elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger s'il la jetait par le balcon, même dans un rêve.

Elle se fustigea. Le moment n'était pas à la vengeance contre son pseudo maître à l'Évoli traître. Il fallait qu'elle trouve June pour s'excuser de son absence de la veille. C'était étonnant que son aînée n'ait pas mis le monde en branle pour la retrouver après son retard. La ponctualité était une des principales caractéristiques communes à l'ensemble de sa fratrie.

Et si la tueuse à gages lui en voulait toujours pour leur dispute, celle qu'elles avaient eue avant qu'elle ne s'en aille ? Neko secoua la tête. Non, sa sœur n'était pas aussi rancunière… Et si son rêve de collaboration avec Seth était un mauvais présage ? Si c'était l'annonce de l'horrible vengeance qu'allait faire tomber sur elle June ?

Neko déglutit et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il était trop tôt le matin pour se faire des frayeurs pareilles, elle allait plutôt se rendre dans un hôtel pour pouvoir se laver et prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, elle réfléchirait à tout ça et commencerait peut-être à planifier son entraînement. Après tout, elle n'était pas si nulle que ça, elle n'avait peut-être pas besoin de faire un emploi du temps drastique.

* * *

— Alors, t'as changé d'avis ?

Neko ne dut qu'à un self-control hors du commun pour ne pas sursauter, alors qu'elle sirotait un café, cachée derrière ses Ray-Quaza en terrasse d'un restaurant étoilé. La voix venait de derrière elle et elle n'avait pas entendu son petit frère approcher. Il s'installa en face d'elle, lui piqua un croissant pendant qu'elle abaissait ses lunettes de soleil pour hausser un sourcil et lui lancer un regard torve.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il esquiva la question d'un mouvement de la main, elle fit la moue.

— Ces viennoiseries sont absolument atroces au prix qu'elles coûtent, grimaça Seth.

— Je m'en fous, je me barre sans payer.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour manger de la merde, soupira son frère en secouant la tête.

D'un claquement de doigts, il appela un serveur, lui commanda un second café pour sa sœur, en prit un lui-même et fourra les croissants sur le plateau que le pauvre homme tenait, avant de le congédier d'un mouvement.

— Soyons sérieux, t'as réfléchi ?

— Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

— De la proposition d'Autrui.

Il y eut un instant de flottement et derrière ses lunettes, Neko sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Comment ça, la proposition d'Autrui ? La proposition d'Autrui comme s'associer avec Seth ? Comme aller cambrioler son ex ? Elle cligna des yeux, alors que son frère se fendait d'un grand sourire.

— Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu avais déjà oublié.

La voleuse croisa des bras boudeurs sur sa poitrine en tournant légèrement la tête. Percée à jour, elle décida de s'en tirer par une pirouette :

— Il faut dire que c'est assez surréaliste d'imaginer que toi, le petit escroc d'Arabelle, soit sur un coup proposé par le commanditaire de June…

Seth, imperméable à la voix acerbe de Neko, éclata de rire.

— Les choses ont changé en un an, Jule. J'ai pris de l'envergure, tu as perdu la tienne. Des voleuses comme toi, il y en a treize à la douzaine, à présent. Pour ce contrat, c'est moi qui t'accepte comme sous-fifre, pas l'inverse.

— Quoi ?

Vexée, Neko arracha ses lunettes pour feuler :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? _Tu_ aurais plus d'envergure que Neko l'Insaisissable ? On est dans une autre dimension ? En plus, HORUS ? Mais tu t'appelles Seth, bon sang !

Tournant le regard pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu le couinement outré de sa sœur, Seth soupira. Lui non plus n'avait pas trop apprécié la petite blague d'Autrui. Mais il avait échappé à cet horripilant « Insaisissable », alors tout allait bien. Dans une attitude hautaine, il affirma au serveur de tout mettre sur la note de sa sœur, celle-ci lui jeta un regard plein de promesse de vengeance. Le serveur n'allait plus la lâcher et elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de payer. Il continua :

— En un an, j'ai eu le temps d'amasser plusieurs dizaines de millions de pokédollars, de faire couler six entreprises, d'en faire fusionner dix-huit et d'amasser pas mal de secrets d'état à travers le monde. Je _suis_ Horus. Je vois tout, j'entends tout, je vends tout. Et toi, grande sœur, qu'as-tu fait, ces douze derniers mois ?

— En fait, je suis toujours dans ce fichu rêve. Le petit escroc qui refusait de travailler décemment se met à me faire la morale.

— L'horreur que tu as faite chez Gédublé nuit à la réputation des Foehn ! Si beaucoup pensent que tu as juste provoqué, certains ont remarqué que tu t'étais lamentablement chiée ! Et tu ruines mon business, mes clients perdent confiance en moi !

— Alors pourquoi tu veux un contrat avec moi ?

Cette phrase mit quelques minutes à franchir les lèvres de Neko qui n'en revenait pas d'être tombée si bas pour un mec. Toute sa réputation était donc à refaire ? Elle avait mis tant de temps à se hisser à un niveau d'excellence et elle allait retomber, comme ça ? Ce n'était pas acceptable, elle ne tolérait pas de devoir s'allier à son frère. C'était un perdant, quand elle était partie ! Il vivait de trafics minables en profitant au maximum de June et elle, passant son temps à compter ses billets en s'installant sur le toit ! Et à présent c'était môssieur qui la mandatait sur un contrat, qui choisissait ses partenaires ? Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait foutu pendant une année ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était devenue ?

— Je suis trop généreux.

L'ironie de ces mots aurait pu faire sourire Neko si elle n'avait pas été dans un tel état de choc. Son horripilant cadet était obligé de lui faire la charité. Il fallait qu'elle retourne voir Gédublé pour lui dire d'annoncer qu'elle avait dérobé plus que son portefeuille. Il fallait qu'elle cravache, qu'elle s'entraîne. Qu'elle retrouve sa splendeur d'antan. Le diamant de Sinnoh semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus, sans même parler de sa Flamme, d'April. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Je ne suis pas devenue pitoyable au point que tu t'abaisses à ça.

— En es-tu persuadée, sœurette ? D'où je suis, je peux te garantir que tu ne brilles plus par ta prestance. Regarde-toi, t'as pris du poids, perdu de l'agilité, t'as oublié tous tes réflexes, tu n'es plus rien. Tu aurais mieux fait d'écouter June et de rester à la maison.

— Ta gueule.

— Mais je suppose qu'il faut que je te remercie. Elle m'a tellement bien entraîné après ton départ que j'ai réussi à me faire une place dans les petits papiers d'Autrui, qui me confie des contrats importants. Et pendant que je demeure, tu disparais. Bientôt Neko l'Insaisissable ne sera plus rien d'autre qu'un mauvais souvenir, un conte à dormir debout.

Énervée, blessée, Neko se redressa et rechaussa ses lunettes, pour dissimuler ses yeux brillants de larmes de rage. Les paroles de son frère la touchaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait raison, c'était justement ça le pire. Il avait totalement raison. Bientôt, Neko l'Insaisissable ne serait plus rien qu'un souvenir désagréable, une réminiscence d'une époque révolue et elle n'était pas d'accord.

Tant pis pour son précieux sommeil, tant pis pour son précieux goûter. Elle allait vraiment se mettre sérieusement à l'entraînement, reprendre depuis le début. Elle avait perdu en rapidité et n'avait d'Insaisissable que le nom. Devenir meilleure que June serait difficile. Devenir meilleure que Seth ne devrait pas être insurmontable. Elle allait lui faire ravaler ses paroles, sa prétention et ses millions de pokédollars. Elle allait faire passer l'année précédente à l'état de mauvais rêve. Elle en reviendrait plus forte, avec une détermination inébranlable. Elle se le jurait.

* * *

Artik posa la boîte à serrure protégée devant Carla qui haussa un sourcil satisfait. Elle se fendit d'un sourire, avant de taper un code, d'appuyer son index sur la partie électronique qui servait à valider le code avec son empreinte. Un cliquetis annonça l'ouverture de la boîte et elle récupéra le CD-Rom qu'il y avait dedans, ainsi qu'un petit livre.

— Merci, Cédric. Tu as conscience que tu viens de déclarer la guerre à la plus célèbre des voleuses ?

— À la plus pathétique des voleuses. Je ne la crains pas. Elle se prétend furtive et est en négatif de plusieurs points à sa première chasse à l'homme. Neko a plus de gueule qu'autre chose.

Carla rangea la boîte dans son tiroir et feuilleta le petit livre.

— Cécile Cantarelle est le genre de génie qu'on croise rarement dans sa vie, affirma-t-elle à l'adresse de Cédric qui finit par s'asseoir sur un siège. Si cette thèse doctorante est aussi brillante qu'elle semble l'être, je m'arrangerais pour faire réduire sa peine et l'engager comme ingénieure.

— Sa peine ?

— Elle est en prison, pour piratage informatique. Mais là n'est pas le souci. As-tu une stratégie concernant notre petite voleuse ?

— À part lui mettre la misère durant les trois mois de formation ?

— Cette vengeance n'est pas suffisante pour moi. Elle a osé souiller mon immeuble. Et à moins qu'elle ne s'en prenne à cet ahuri de Cédric Rasuah, il y a peu de chances pour que je lui pardonne un jour d'avoir saccagé mes vitres, ruiné ma moquette, volé mes dossiers confidentiels et humilié mes hommes !

Carla Gédublé éructait. Elle détestait les voleuses, elle détestait Neko l'Insaisissable au moins autant que cet imbécile corrompu de Cédric Rasuah, elle vomissait perdre son temps, ou des heures de sommeil. Sa vengeance sera terrible.

* * *

Assise en tailleur, les bras posés sur les jambes, les yeux clos, entourée de ses pokémons, Neko faisait le vide en elle, comme elle l'avait appris en entraînement à l'époque où June s'occupait d'elle.

Elle tentait de ne faire qu'un avec son environnement. Elle avait commencé par la base, ne faire qu'un avec une forêt, écouter le mouvement des feuilles agitées par le vent, la vie qui fourmillait, les Poichigeons qui piaillaient et paraissaient se moquer d'elle. Elle secoua légèrement la tête. Ne pas penser à ça. Penser au reste. L'eau qui ruisselait et dont seul le bruissement donnait un peu frais. Le vent qui soufflait et faisait voleter les mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon.

Entrer en communion avec son environnement. Se fondre dans le décor. Elle soupira.

— C'est chiaaaant.

Il n'était pas facile de se discipliner quand on était seul face à une activité aussi répugnante que l'apprentissage de la patience. Elle avait toujours eu horreur de ces heures perdues. Du temps de sa formation, elle esquivait toujours ces moments passés avec June sans bouger, sans parler, à contrôler sa respiration pour l'entendre devenir la brise légère.

Pourtant, elle se força à reprendre où elle en était. C'était nécessaire. Il en allait de sa réputation. Que diable, elle ne supporterait pas de chuter, elle faisait partie de l'élite et elle refusait de retomber. C'était déjà une belle atteinte à sa fierté de n'avoir pas pu cambrioler la Gédublé SARL correctement, fierté encore plus abîmée quand Seth lui avait appris qu'il brillait dans son domaine. Un tel perdant qui brille, alors qu'elle, génie avéré, était plus bas que terre, c'était une hérésie.

Elle referma les yeux et tendit le dos. Bien droite, elle recommença son entraînement depuis le début.

Les heures passèrent, longues et silencieuses. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle avait l'impression que le monde avait changé autour d'elle. Ses perceptions s'étaient élargies. Elle sentait l'eau du ruisseau adjacent fourmiller dans ses jambes, elle devinait les changements du vent. À l'époque, il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour en arriver à ce résultat. D'un mouvement félin, elle se releva et s'étira, savourant son nouvel état de conscience.

Elle s'élança, bondit, attrapa une branche et se hissa dessus, continua son ascension sur l'arbre qu'elle avait choisi d'escalader. Arrivée à la cime, elle n'était pas satisfaite. Quelque chose lui posait problème. Trop lente. La masse qu'elle avait accumulée l'avait ralentie tout autant que le manque de pratique. Le soleil annonçait déjà la fin d'après-midi et son estomac se réveilla. Il était plus que temps de rentrer.

Souplement, elle redescendit de l'arbre et Zoroark jappa. Elle approuva mais ne prononça pas un mot, ne voulant pas troubler cette paix intérieure qui l'habitait. Quelques semaines, quelques mois de silence et de sérieux, pour enfin redevenir Neko, la vraie Neko, taquine et énergique, faisant des blagues et des petits méfaits d'envergure. Ça valait le coup.

Longtemps après qu'elle fût partie, deux ombres émergèrent des arbres en silence et la plus petite, June, grimaça :

— Elle a vraiment beaucoup perdu, si elle n'a pas remarqué notre présence. Mais tu as fait du bon boulot. Tu l'as suffisamment énervée pour qu'elle reprenne l'entraînement sérieusement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Seth s'étira, gratouillant la tête de son Persian qui ronronnait à ses pieds.

— En parlant de compter… Tu n'oublieras pas de me remettre la somme prévue. C'est toujours un plaisir d'énerver Juliane, mais ce n'est pas gratuit.

June secoua la tête en fixant le point où sa sœur avait disparu. Elle s'abstint de faire remarquer à son cadet qu'il avait eu raison – une fois de plus – dans ses pronostics concernant la durée de la liaison entre Jule et Cédric.

Ils s'avancèrent sans un bruit dans la forêt, profitant du coucher du soleil pour analyser la faune. Le soir même, ils étaient sur un coup juteux, le mois de juin était toujours le plus prolifique, sans qu'ils n'eussent jamais compris pourquoi. Seth se promit de faire une analyse de marché – c'était toujours utile de savoir pourquoi une période était plus propice aux affaires – alors que June dressait mentalement la liste des tâches qu'elle devrait effectuer avant d'exécuter ce contrat.

— Tu sais qui est Artik ? demanda-t-elle. Je l'ai entendue pester contre lui, hier soir…

— Non, je ne sais pas, avoua Seth. Mais je te parie qu'on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler… On la relancera dans une semaine. Je veux pas bosser avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle sur ce contrat.

— Amour fraternel ? ricana June.

— Pas du tout. Ne dis pas de bêtises, je te prie, l'amour ne rapporte rien, inutile de s'en encombrer.

— Assez papoté, on a du boulot, trancha June un peu blessée.

Si quelqu'un avait pu être témoin de la scène, il aurait probablement cru avoir une hallucination. Les deux dresseurs et le pokémon disparurent subitement, ne laissant que le bruissement d'un vent sec et chaud, si peu courant dans ces forêts et pourtant parfaitement caractéristique de cette fratrie.

* * *

— Aujourd'hui, l'agressa une voix, on va faire le point sur ton niveau de dressage.

Suffoquant à moitié alors qu'Artik lui maintenait la bouche ouverte pour verser le contenu d'une bouteille d'eau dans la gorge, Neko, parfaitement réveillée, se débattit pour tenter de ne pas se noyer, ne prêtant qu'une légère attention à ce que lui disait le gothique. Elle ne put cependant pas se soustraire à la sensation désagréable de la noyade, qu'elle avait déjà ressentie une fois et qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus revivre, et, en proie à une terrible peur de mourir comme ça – ce serait tellement poichigeonnesque de mourir sans avoir pu remettre sa réputation en place, à cause d'un sommeil trop profond – elle oublia qu'il lui aurait suffi de redresser vivement le genou pour le faire rencontrer dans un choc plaisant et salvateur pour elle l'arrière-train de son Formateur.

Sous l'eau qui coulait dans sa gorge, sur son visage, son duvet si chaud et ses cheveux, elle put distinguer qu'Artik s'était agenouillé sur ses avant-bras pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir, lui coupant ainsi la plupart des retraites envisageables. Elle suffoqua, toussa, cracha de l'eau mais ne le supplia en aucun cas d'arrêter ça, se contentant de lui lancer un regard assassin, plein d'une promesse de vengeance qui ne fit qu'effleurer Artik, sûr de sa position de force.

Quand il eut fini de déverser le contenu de sa bouteille – sérieusement, une bouteille avait vraiment une telle capacité ? Neko n'y aurait jamais cru –, elle se redressa, les cheveux trempés, l'eau s'infiltrant partout dans son duvet en véritables plumes – foutu donc – il sortit de la tente pour l'attendre dehors et elle se leva, pestant, écumant sa rage, recrachant de l'eau.

Quand elle croisa son regard elle pouffa, alors qu'il grognait :

— Règle numéro vingt-cinq, tu ne dois pas me travestir juste pour le plaisir de m'humilier. Ma vengeance sera de toute façon bien pire.

— Tes parents t'ont jamais appris le principe d'escalade ? grommela Neko d'une voix mauvaise, en plissant les yeux pour se rendre plus menaçante.

D'un geste de la main, Artik écarta la soi-disant menace, avant de saisir Neko par le col de son pyjama et de la jeter hors de ce qu'il restait de sa tente, lui assénant un coup de pied dans les fesses au passage. Tant bien que mal, la voleuse tenta d'esquiver la rambarde métallique mais ne put rien faire d'autre que limiter les dégâts. Son crâne encaissa douloureusement la réception sur les barreaux du balcon. Elle s'apprêta à protester avec vigueur, quand, tournant la tête, elle vit Évoli s'approcher d'elle. Reculant avec vigueur sous le regard à la fois perplexe et moqueur de son Formateur, la voleuse chercha à sa ceinture ses pokéballs, qu'elle se reçut dans le ventre, quand Artik les lui lança.

— Je rêve ou tu as peur d'Évoli ?

— Il est croisé avec un Poichigeon, ton truc, bouda Neko d'une voix parfaitement inintelligible.

Et elle avait horreur des Poichigeons, depuis que son crétin d'ex avait... Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça, c'était du passé, c'était une fichue bêtise de ne pas écouter June – et elle nierait toute sa vie cet état de fait.

Se relevant, elle attacha sa ceinture de pokéballs en promettant mille et une souffrances à Artik qui, semble-t-il, s'en fichait royalement : il détournait déjà le dos en lui faisant signe de descendre et de le rejoindre dans la forêt où Seth, ce crétin de petit frère, l'avait lâchée. Elle réalisa subitement que si son entrevue avec Autrui s'était réellement déroulée, cette partie-là aussi. Et dire qu'enterrer les velléités du passé lui avait effleuré l'esprit, quand elle pensait à son cadet. Rangeant dans un coin de sa tête ses idées de vengeance – passer à sa banque pour piller son compte et brûler les billets alors qu'il était attaché sur une chaise; mettre des Mimigals dans son lit pour l'entendre hurler comme quand il était petit; le conduire au bord d'un précipice et le pousser sans le retenir; devenir mille fois plus riche que lui; voler le diamant de Sinnoh, lui promettre de lui filer s'il se mettait en danger et finalement lui dire qu'elle avait menti – elle noua ses cheveux à moitié trempés, avant de sauter sur la rambarde et se laisser tomber, savourant la sensation de la chute plus que dans son cauchemar.

Ouvrant les yeux violemment, elle se rattrapa à la balustrade du premier étage, faisant souffrir ses muscles qui n'avaient plus l'habitude de devoir fournir ce genre d'efforts. Dans un gémissement de souffrance, son corps entra brutalement en contact avec le métal chauffé par les rayons matinaux et la voix de son Formateur, juste en dessous, l'appelait déjà, lui demandant quand elle comptait arrêter de se prendre pour un Capumain.

Ce type avait certes un joli derrière, mais il était furieusement insupportable, tout de même. Elle refusait de se laisser battre dans un match à la loyale. Il pouvait bien la vaincre tant qu'il voulait dans ses chasses à l'homme de tricheur, mais non seulement elle trouverait le moyen de tricher mieux que lui, et en plus, elle allait l'exploser dans un match hyper expéditif.

Elle avait son arme secrète.

Elle avait Kaiminus.

* * *

**Et voici pour cette semaine ! En espérant que vous avez aimé et souri, tout ça, tout ça !**


	5. Shadow Games

**Chapitre 5 – Shadow Games**

— Alors ? Qui choisis-tu ?

La voix du gothique résonna dans l'espace entre deux immeubles, comme une sorte de petite ruelle. Neko fit la moue en observant les hauts murs qui l'encadraient et lui donnaient l'impression d'être prisonnière et elle rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière. Elle ne les avait pas attachés dans une provocation évidente qu'Artik avait reçue telle qu'elle était : « Tu ne mérites pas que je fasse d'efforts. »

Il dégagea les pans de sa blouse, dévoilant sa ceinture de pokéballs, dont le rouge et blanc tranchait sur les vêtements sombres du garçon. Un sourire cruel frissonna à la commissure de ses lèvres et Neko y répondit par un sourcil haussé, les lèvres pincées en une moue sceptique. Il ne lui faisait pas peur.

Le soleil commençait à pointer son nez entre les façades claires des immeubles de Clémentiville et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait choisi un tel lieu pour un affrontement. Cependant, elle n'en avait cure. Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux, trop noirs, de celui qui avait été désigné pour la former à la Ligue Souterraine.

Il n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot sur cette maudite Ligue et la voleuse se demandait, au fond d'elle, si c'était une bonne idée. Elle réprima un frisson qui remonta le long de son dos pour se perdre sur sa nuque, dans un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation. Si elle était féline, elle n'en oubliait pas moins qu'elle avait toujours été une adepte de l'âpre sensation qui roulait sur sa langue quand elle était prise au piège. Oh, comme elle aimait se débattre et bouger pour trouver en toute hâte mille et une solutions pour se départir de ses ennuis.

Ce combat n'était pas différent. La Ligue Souterraine lui promettait du frisson et elle détestait que quiconque ne tienne pas ses promesses. Et, dans une bouffée d'intuition qu'elle savait toujours très bonne, elle avait envie de faire confiance à Attila, le premier depuis trop de temps à avoir su arracher une étincelle d'intérêt dans ses prunelles. Le brasier qui menaçait d'enfler en elle à tout instant ne pouvait être qu'un pétard mouillé, ce n'était pas possible.

Elle lança la pokéball de Kaiminus en l'appelant à elle et Artik éclata de rire. Neko ne comprit pourquoi que lorsque une ombre jaillit de derrière lui, l'acculant un peu plus dans ce coupe-gorge. La pokéball de son arme secrète refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir et une voix qu'elle avait entendue peu de temps avant se moqua :

— Vos talents de dresseuse ne sont rien, mademoiselle, si vous ne pouvez pas appeler vos pokémons… La Gédublé SARL a mis au point un dispositif en ce sens.

Carla Gédublé déposa une bise sur la joue d'Artik qui réprima peu discrètement une grimace dégoûtée. La chef d'entreprise dégagea une mèche de cheveux imaginaire de devant son visage avant de papillonner des cils. Ce mouvement discret était semble-t-il un ordre en direction de son armada de gardes aux gros calibres, puisqu'ils semblèrent surgir de tous les puits d'ombre qu'elle avait jusque là ignorés.

— Merci, mon petit, lança Carla en direction d'Artik qui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Privée de ses pokémons, elle ne peut plus être furtive.

Neko émit un bruit de gorge bas et dangereux. Elle aperçut un homme avoir un mouvement de recul quand elle le foudroya de son regard d'animal pris au piège, qu'elle tourna vers son maître et qui se changea en promesse meurtrière. Elle plia légèrement les genoux, se mettant en position de défense, regrettant d'avoir laissé dans sa tente ce câble d'un alliage encore méconnu. Elle ne pouvait hélas pas s'en servir à sa guise, il lui entaillait les mains dès qu'elle l'empoignait et porter du cuir ne faisait que retarder la blessure de quelques minutes. Il ne lui fallut que quelques coups d'œil pour repérer l'ensemble des gardes, les failles évidentes dans leurs positions quelques réflexions supplémentaires la firent retenir de justesse un feulement. Elle ne pourrait jamais mettre à profit cette faille sans Zoroark, sans Kaiminus ou Furaiglon. Elle était fichue, coincée, prise au piège. Et elle s'était bêtement faite avoir.

Une pensée dégoûtée la traversa quand elle imagina Artik au lit de Gédublé. Il avait des goûts épouvantables. Elle s'apprêta à s'insurger et invectiver tout être vivant se situant dans le périmètre mais Carla lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

— Je suis venue vous proposer un marché, mademoiselle.

Même Artik parut avaler sa langue dans une déglutition disgracieuse. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

— Neko choisit ses contrats avec minutie et fierté, siffla la voleuse. Je refuse de travailler pour vous !

— Même si ce refus vous traîne derrière des barreaux ?

La voleuse eut un mouvement de recul suffisamment visible pour que Gédublé sût qu'elle avait à présent toute l'attention de Neko. D'un geste du poignet, elle indiqua à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes, ce qu'ils firent avec réluctance. Ils n'avaient pas confiance dans le jugement de leur patronne : cette fille avait sauté par une fenêtre et disparu quelques secondes plus tard.

Artik souffla quelque chose dans l'oreille de sa maîtresse, celle-ci fronça les sourcils et refusa avec force. Le gothique grogna, pesta, jeta à Neko un regard noir et finalement recula d'un pas, son ombre dépassant toujours sans le moindre problème celle de la femme courte sur pattes qui faisait face à la voleuse. Elle détestait cette situation. C'était plus qu'un coupe-gorge, c'était une impasse.

« J'ai pris de l'envergure, tu as perdu la tienne »

La voix de son frère, émergeant d'un souvenir de la veille, l'électrisa. Il avait raison. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'elle s'abaisse à travailler – ou tout du moins à envisager cette option – pour Gédublé, il fallait en prime que cet idiot ait eu raison à son propos. Elle n'était plus rien.

Même si cette pensée l'avait déjà traversée et poussée à reprendre l'entraînement, ça n'avait été amené que par une rivalité datant de l'enfance : elle avait trop de fierté pour laisser son frère la surpasser dans un quelconque domaine. À présent, elle réalisait qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de lui, mais aussi des autres. Elle n'était plus rien. L'amour l'avait changée en guimauve, l'avait privée de toutes ses capacités. Du sucre et de la graisse. Elle n'était plus rien de la voleuse qu'elle avait été. Le choc l'assomma à moitié et elle ne protesta qu'à peine quand un des gardes la délesta, par précaution, de sa ceinture de pokéballs et de certaines de ses armes.

Carla Gédublé alluma une longue cigarette à la finesse d'un bâton de sucette et disparut dans un nuage de fumée un peu rose. Quand elle reparut, elle avait l'air d'une femme d'affaire plutôt que d'une femme atteinte dans son honneur.

— J'ai d'ors et déjà récupéré le coffret que vous m'aviez dérobé, jeune fille. Gardez le portefeuille.

— Trop aimable, grinça Neko en balançant une énième œillade assassine à son formateur. Vous avez bloqué les cartes bancaires, je suppose.

— Non, pas encore. Je les bloquerai – ou pas – en fonction de la réponse que vous me communiquerez, face à ma proposition.

— J'ai le choix ?

La moue boudeuse fit sourire Carla d'un air affreusement maternel. Elle aimait bien la jeune voleuse, malgré elle. Quelque chose, dans cette fillette, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir affaire à cet enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, qu'elle n'aurait hélas plus jamais.

— Bien sûr que non, mon petit, mais l'essentiel était de vous le faire croire. J'ai bien peur d'avoir échoué dans cette phase de mon plan.

Était-elle en train de se moquer d'elle ? Neko croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux balayèrent ses bras, dressant ses poils en une chair de poule étrange. Son instinct se réveillait, et, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, il ne lui chuchotait pas de mauvaises choses. Il voulait qu'elle se laisse aller, qu'elle accepte le contrat.

Sa fierté reprit le dessus : elle n'était pas comme son Poichigeon de frère, à grignoter dans toutes les mains tendues et n'hésitait jamais à se fermer plusieurs portes et plusieurs routes. Son avenir était déjà tout tracé : le diamant de Sinnoh et April. Collaborer avec Gédublé pouvait-il la mener sur cette voix ? Non.

Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le choix. Gédublé avait déjà enchaîné :

— Travaillez pour moi. Trois contrats. Pas un de plus. Et je ne vous livre pas sur-le-champ à la police.

— Je pourrais aussi accepter et partir.

— Pas après avoir entendu ce qui suit : les trois contrats se décomposent de façon simple. Le coffre d'une banque, le bureau d'un architecte, le cabinet de Cédric Rasuah. Un seul objectif. Le Projet FICS.

— Pour le fisc, vous ne vous adressez pas à la bonne personne, grommela Neko.

Carla écarta sa réponse d'un geste négligé.

— Pas fisc, FICS. Un acronyme barbare qui n'a aucun intérêt. Cette affaire nécessite le doigté de la plus grande des voleuses. Je vous offre mes cartes bancaires pour financer le matériel dont vous auriez besoin et je vous laisse votre liberté. En échange, vous récupérez ce projet et vous me le rapportez. Je trouve ça équitable.

Pas Neko. Sa liberté était inestimable. Mais elle n'avait guère le choix. Elle tenta une fois de plus de se dérober à cet arrangement :

— Je ne suis plus la meilleure des voleuses.

L'aveu lui arracha le cœur et les tripes, lui coupa légèrement le souffle. C'est d'une voix étranglée qu'elle prononça le reste, reprenant les mots de son cadet.

— Je ne suis qu'une parmi tant d'autres.

Et elle détestait n'être qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Elle aimait exceller, surpasser, briller. Le bas de l'échelle n'était pas pour elle, c'était pour les perdants comme Seth. Le monde avait dû sombrer dans le néant et le chaos pendant qu'elle roucoulait dans une histoire d'amour pathétique. Pourquoi avait-elle refusé d'écouter June, à l'époque ? Pourquoi ? Elle passa une main sur son visage, faisant mine de vouloir dégager une mèche de cheveux. Elle dissimula en vérité ses yeux mouillés de larmes.

Gédublé ne se laissa pas impressionner par le désarroi de la jeune femme, pas plus qu'elle n'accorda d'intérêt aux commentaires désobligeants qu'Artik sifflait entre ses mâchoires serrées. Il avait vraiment cru pouvoir se débarrasser de son encombrante élève. Carla aurait dû lui parler de son plan, plutôt que l'utiliser comme un jouet. Il avait ça en horreur.

Le soleil brillait de plus en plus fort. Les ombres rampaient, comme le temps, sur le sol, indiquant à Neko qu'une longue heure s'était déjà passée. Elle exhala bruyamment. La femme d'affaires esquissa un sourire, lui répondant finalement :

— C'est vous que je veux, mademoiselle.

En d'autres temps, elle aurait eu une réflexion vaniteuse. À présent, elle se contenta de hausser les sourcils, un peu surprise.

— Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, argumenter est stupide. Si vous renâclez plus en avant, j'userais de chantage et je me répugne à employer ce genre de méthodes, je laisse cela aux faibles. La première cible se trouve à cette adresse, ajouta-t-elle en lui confiant un porte-document par l'intermédiaire d'un des gardes. Vous trouverez ici les plans annotés par le chef de la sécurité. Je pense qu'il y a toutes les données nécessaires pour commettre un larcin de cette envergure. Je veux le coffre numéro 398.

Neko empoigna le porte-document, vraiment peu encline à accepter ce contrat. Mais elle n'avait visiblement pas le choix.

— Et si je me trompe de coffre, en allant jusqu'à la cible ?

— Dépouillez les autres comme bon vous semble. Les dommages collatéraux ne m'intéressent pas.

Dans un dérapage de talons, Carla Gédublé prit congés d'Artik et Neko. La voleuse se baissa pour rattraper sa ceinture de pokéballs et ses armes, qu'elle rangea minutieusement, pensive. Pourrait-elle profiter de l'occasion offerte par Seth et Autrui pour s'acquitter de sa dette envers la femme d'affaires et recouvrer ainsi sa liberté ? Le porte-document glissa de sous son bras pour atterrir dans ses mains et elle contempla longuement la couverture, avant de l'ouvrir à la page de garde. L'inscription « Projet FICS » s'étalait sobrement sur la première page et, glissés dans les plastiques suivants, les plans de la banque lui titillaient la rétine. Ce défi promettait d'être intéressant. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Elle repéra au premier coup d'œil les passages qui lui poseraient problème, elle aurait probablement besoin d'un spécialiste en informatique. Qui connaissait-elle qui serait suffisamment doué en informatique pour lui donner le coup de main nécessaire ?

Pensive, elle sursauta quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule, quand elle fit mine de se détourner. La voix grave d'Artik la rappela à l'ordre :

— Nous avons un combat à mener. Rappelle-toi que dans deux mois, voleuse ou pas, Carla ou pas, tu dois être formée à la Ligue Souterraine.

— Expédions ça rapidement, approuva Neko en glissant le porte-document dans la ceinture de son short et en dégainant sans hésitation la pokéball de Kaiminus. J'ai du boulot et ma nouvelle patronne a l'air d'être impatiente de ruiner la vie de ce cher Cédric Rasuah.

Elle laissa un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres. Au final, ruiner sa vie pour un contrat, le rabaisser à n'être plus que ça pour elle n'était pas plus mal. Rien ne pourrait être plus blessant pour cet homme qui se souhaitait inoubliable.

Elle sembla occulter qu'elle avait repoussé cet argument quand son frère lui avait proposé de dépouiller le même homme.

* * *

— Salope, grogna l'homme qui contemplait la scène depuis le haut du toit. Le chantage est une méthode qui a fait ses preuves, ça n'a rien à voir avec de la faiblesse.

— Seth… Surveille ton vocabulaire.

Dans une grimace amusée, le petit frère de Neko se tourna vers la tueuse à gages. Leurs ombres, en dépit du soleil qui montait haut dans le ciel, ne paraissaient pas être. Si June usait de son Zoroark pour la dissimuler, Seth se contentait d'être intelligent.

À partir de l'angle des rayons, il avait pu déterminer avec facilité dans quelle position se mettre pour que son ombre se fonde dans celles des bâtiments environnants, masquant avec autant d'efficacité que Zoroark sa présence aux yeux du monde. Il lui suffisait d'être attentif à l'heure et l'évolution de la course solaire pour adapter sa position. Pas besoin d'avoir un pokémon illusionniste pour être furtif, il suffisait d'avoir un cerveau. Heureusement, ce que Juliane semblait ne pas avoir reçu à la naissance, il en avait hérité avec force.

— Je voulais dire « femme de petite vertu », se corrigea l'espion en se retournant vers la voleuse qui, en contrebas, acceptait la demande de Carla Gédublé.

— Que fait-on, maintenant ? Autrui ne va pas apprécier qu'elle refuse son contrat pour se mettre sous la coupe de Gédublé.

— Oh, elle ne refusera pas. Elle va porter une double casquette le temps de retrouver sa liberté. Une alliance temporaire avec Carla Gédublé peut nous être profitable, il faudrait voir en ce sens.

— Profitable ?

June laissa tomber son cône glacé, l'appétit coupé par cette affirmation qui ne semblait prendre appui sur rien de tangible. Elle s'approcha du bord pour s'appuyer avec grâce sur le rebord du toit.

— Je ne pense pas.

— Elle aura une dette envers nous. Avoir un appui d'Olympe dans cette course contre Rasuah ne pourra pas lui faire de mal. Elle n'aura pas besoin de savoir que nous servons nos propres intérêts…

— Tu plaiderais donc la piété familiale ? À d'autres, petit frère, tu ne seras pas crédible.

Dans un sourire plein de mystère, Seth s'éloigna du toit, bien décidé à gagner la tour de verre qui régnait sur Clémentiville avant que sa présidente n'y soit. June leva les yeux au ciel puis le rejoignit, faisant signe à son Zoroark de les suivre.

— Tu as encore progressé, si tu penses que Carla Gédublé est un petit morceau.

La fierté étincelait dans la voix de June. De loin, Seth était son préféré de toute la fratrie. Elle avait toujours senti chez lui un immense potentiel qui ne demandait qu'à être éveillé. Longtemps étouffé entre Juliane et April, il n'avait pu révéler toute son envergure que lorsqu'elles avaient pris leur envol. Il avait tout pour lui, rayonna June en contemplant le profil de son cadet. Et Juliane n'était pas si loin derrière, constata la tueuse à gages avec émotion.

— Elle l'est, confirma Seth. N'oublie pas que je suis Horus.

— Je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt pour toi de remettre Juliane au sommet.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'expliquer, mais une excellente raison se cachait sous cet apparent élan de bonté.

* * *

Dans quatre jours, maximum, toute cette histoire serait terminée.

Neko s'efforçait de concentrer ses pensées sur le triple contrat de Carla Gédublé, pour ne pas se souvenir de l'humiliante défaite qu'Artik lui avait fait subir. Finalement, ce gothique ridicule aux jolies fesses avait du talent, comme dresseur. Évoli n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de Kaiminus, en dépit de toutes les ruses qu'avaient pu utiliser Neko et son pokémon. Elle s'était fait rétamer.

Le casse de la banque était prêt. Neko fixa la sangle de son baudrier, tirant pour bien la serrer, puis elle lança la corde qui s'y rattachait. Les pointes qui en hérissaient le bout se fichèrent dans un pan de béton qui semblait suffisamment solide pour la maintenir et elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Tout était en place.

C'était la base du métier de voleuse, savoir se déplacer sans toucher les sols, flotter de bâtiments en bâtiments et elle avait de la chance, elle avait toujours été la chérie du vent. Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, elle posa ses yeux sur son objectif qu'elle ne lâcha pas du regard puis elle recula jusqu'à la marque qui repérait l'élan qu'il lui faudrait pour pouvoir bondir sans risque. Elle exhala lentement l'air accumulé dans ses poumons. Objectif : le point mort dans les caméras, situé dans un carré d'une poignée de mètres carré à peine. Une erreur et tous ses efforts auraient été vains.

Finalement, elle s'élança dans des foulées lui permettant d'atteindre une vitesse convenable rapidement.

— Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça.

Neko dérapa, s'empêchant de justesse de basculer dans le vide en heurtant le bord du toit, emportée dans son élan. La voix de son frère l'avait arrachée à sa concentration et elle se retourna en portant une main à sa ceinture de pokéballs, bien décidée à lui envoyer Furaiglon pour le défigurer de telle sorte que même toutes les chirurgies du monde ne pourraient remplacer les yeux crevés par les serres affûtées de son aigle. La voix de June amputa son envie de meurtre.

— Que fais-tu ici, petite sœur ?

— Je bosse, persifla Neko.

— Tu … travailles ?

Théâtrale, June porta une main choquée à son cœur. Agacée, Neko la foudroya des yeux. La voix condescendante de June, appuyée par le regard hautain du cadet, énerva la voleuse qui se redressa pour ajuster ses mitaines et leur tourner le dos pour les arroser de mépris.

Elle détestait les sous-entendus dans la voix de son aînée, qu'elle avait autrefois réservés à Seth, quand il se contentait de petites escroqueries. Un an à peine s'était écoulé depuis cette période et il avait réussi à retourner l'aînée en sa faveur. Que c'était frustrant !

— Et pourquoi ne faudrait-il pas que je fasse ça ?

— La sécurité du bâtiment a été renforcée, les gardes t'attendent. Quelqu'un les a prévenus de ta visite de courtoisie imminente.

Il débitait ça en contemplant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Neko ne put retenir un grognement jaloux. Depuis deux semaines qu'elle était chez Artik, elle n'avait pas pu prendre soin d'elle comme elle se désirait.

— Si tu ne sais pas travailler, ne travaille pas, asséna-t-il dans une réplique sortie d'un passé de plus en plus lointain. Un casse en plein jour ? Tu es stupide ou juste inconsciente ? Être la chérie du vent ne te rend pas à l'épreuve des balles, idiote de voleuse !

— Fais-moi passer pour une incompétente, je ne te dirai rien ! Si j'ai choisi de faire ça en plein jour, c'est pour une bonne raison !

— Laquelle ?

C'était June qui, d'une voix professionnelle, venait de parler. Elle fit un geste vers son petit frère pour qu'il retienne une réflexion mesquine – il en avait assez fait et il était temps qu'il se calme – puis elle porta un regard nouveau sur le bâtiment, troquant son attitude laxiste pour celle qu'elle avait quand elle exécutait ses contrats. Neko eut un mouvement de tête.

— Les rayons lumineux. Ils balaient le bâtiment toutes les nuits et il est strictement impossible de circuler entre eux. Couper le courant déclenche une alarme connectée à un réseau différent. Le seul moyen de braquer ce bâtiment, c'est de le cambrioler en plein jour. Je sais ce que je fais, contrairement à ce que certains pensent.

Seth se tut. Il n'avait pas eu connaissance de ces rayons – même s'il restait persuadé que Jule exagérait un peu – et n'avait donc rien à répliquer. L'attitude de June ne lui permettait pas d'oser un commentaire sans rapport avec l'affaire, elle lui ferait sûrement très mal.

— Tu ne peux pas contacter un spécialiste informatique ?

— Je n'en connais pas.

Pensifs, les trois frère et sœurs se turent longuement, alors que Neko voyait son créneau d'action se barrer en courant. Il lui fallait reporter le casse, si elle était attendue. Mourir n'était pas dans ses projets. Ni maintenant, ni jamais et se risquer là-dedans était du suicide.

* * *

Elle réfléchissait encore à comment elle pourrait désactiver les alarmes quand elle arriva au pied de l'immeuble d'Artik, où il l'attendait de pied ferme. S'arrêtant net devant lui, Neko lui porta un regard perplexe, alors que d'un hochement de tête, il lui faisait signe de la suivre.

Le premier quart d'heure de marche se déroula dans un silence pesant. Puis Artik soupira et se tourna vers elle, stoppant sa marche pour attendre qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur, faisant fi de la règle. Près de lui, elle le fixa :

— Quoi ?

— La Ligue Souterraine n'est pas un jeu. Pas seulement. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont toujours flirté avec l'illégalité, d'autres en ont fait leur amante. C'est ainsi que mon Formateur, Galerne, m'a présenté les choses quand je suis entré dans la Ligue. Moi, j'vais le faire autrement : on est tous tarés, mais chacun à sa façon. Des choses nous rapprochent, comme le besoin de repousser plus loin les limites. Je vais te conduire chez Nerd. Il te donnera la ceinture de pokéballs.

— J'en ai déjà une.

Artik baissa les yeux sur les hanches de Neko, s'y attarda peut-être plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

— Oui, mais c'est une ceinture légale. Tu verras, tout va changer. Tu composes ton équipe de six pokémons par réflexe conditionné, à cause des normes imposées. Nous les avons outrepassées sans le moindre remords. Nos ceintures nous permettent d'en avoir dix. Enfin, Nerd t'expliquera mieux que moi. Il est dans la Ligue depuis le début, ou presque. Un type bizarre, d'ailleurs. Il vit dans un théâtre d'ombres chinoises et a peur de la sienne.

Il avait repris sa marche au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et Neko ne se rendit pas compte de suite qu'elle était pendue à ses lèvres, savourant le son bas et délicat qui s'échappait de sa gorge. Quand il soignait son vocabulaire, il était presque charmant.

Elle secoua la tête. Non. C'était un démon. Il l'avait vendue sans le moindre scrupule à Gédublé. Il avait semblé déçu que la sanction ne soit pas pire. Il n'était pas charmant, c'était un démon, comme son horrible pokémon évolutif. Qu'il eût des jolies fesses ne pardonnait aucunement ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

Nerd était effectivement un homme étrange. Il avait ouvert la porte et le regard qu'il leur avait jeté, mélange entre surprise, hallucination et intelligence, avait été suivi d'un « Deux s'condes » baragouiné avant que la porte ne leur claque au nez.

Elle se souvenait l'avoir aperçu au détour de son intronisation. Ses yeux gris hantés, son attitude craintive, il respirait la peur de tout ce qui bougeait. Au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de le terroriser, par pur sadisme, par jeu.

Quand il rouvrit et s'écarta du chemin pour les laisser entrer, Artik le remercia en silence, s'enfonçant dans le dédale de l'appartement avec une aisance déconcertante. Dans cet endroit exigu, plein de fils et de câbles, de machines éventrées, d'ordinateurs préhistoriques, Neko avait l'impression d'être dans une pièce à mi-chemin entre un musée des horreurs et une soirée rétro.

La pièce principale était éclairée par de vives lueurs qui reflétaient les ombres sur le plafond, dans un jeu frustrant et effrayant. La haute silhouette d'Artik dominait le mur de papier de riz, celle de Nerd se tassait dans un coin de la pièce. Neko apprécia la sienne, fine et svelte, dégagée, à la fois anonyme et identifiable. Cette apparition sombre à son image masquait ses cernes, ses lèvres d'une pâleur maladive, ses abdominaux qui avaient fondu, les muscles qui ne saillaient plus autant sur ses cuisses et ses bras.

Rappel de sa grandeur d'antan, la silhouette fantomatique qui exécutait des mouvements éthérés sous le clignotement d'une ampoule en fin de vie lui semblait si proche qu'elle lui redonna courage et envie. Elle parviendrait à frôler celle qu'elle était, à se fondre en elle-même et à faire revivre sa légende. Ce qui était avant un leitmotiv semblait grossir en elle comme une évidence. Elle était destinée à être la propriétaire du diamant de Sinnoh. Elle en était certaine.

Neko s'aperçut qu'elle avait bougé quand ses doigts frôlèrent les cheveux d'ombre, puis elle se ressaisit, se tournant vers Nerd et Artik qui la dévisageaient en parlant à voix basse.

Le gothique l'avait prévenue. Nerd détestait les hurlements, les cris, les mouvements brusques. Ça lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Les cheveux bouclés et bruns balayaient le front du dresseur souterrain – pouvait-on appeler ainsi quelqu'un qui ne possédait aucun pokémon ? – alors qu'il hochait la tête avant de s'approcher de Neko, la contournant pour ne pas la frôler et s'approcher d'une étagère branlante. Il attrapa une ceinture de pokéballs avant de s'approcher de la voleuse :

— Euh, euh… Pardon, mais, je dois prendre ta ceinture… Désolé.

Oubliant quelques temps qu'elle le détestait, elle se tourna vers Artik pour échanger un regard exaspéré avec lui. Si Nerd s'excusait tout le temps, ça allait difficilement coller entre eux. Les excuses, c'était pour les faibles. Finalement, elle lui tendit l'objet et Nerd s'éloigna pour effectuer quelques manipulations. Artik en profita pour se pencher vers elle et murmurer :

— Nerd, c'est un génie de l'informatique. Par extension, il raffole de l'électronique. Si c'est dans ces domaines, ça ne lui résiste pas.

Neko cligna les yeux et faillit s'étouffer. Elle s'exclama :

— HEY ! NERD !

Le génie sursauta, tremblota légèrement, se tourna vers elle lentement, terrifié. Elle se fustigea, ayant oublié les conseils de son Formateur. Les excuses étant pour les faibles, elle les laissa de côté pour soupirer :

— Je te mets au défi de pirater le système d'alarme de la banque centrale dans le courant de la nuit prochaine, pour couper les rayons lumineux sans déclencher l'alarme.

Nerd lui jeta un regard étonné, qui se chargea vite de condescendance.

— Trop facile, je refuse. En plus, tu n'as pas encore le droit de me défier, si ? Elle fait déjà partie de la Ligue ? Je suis resté trop longtemps plongé dans la création de Serge ? Je me suis laissé emporter ? J'ai raté un épisode ? Une saison entière ? Je pose trop de questions ?

La Ligue Souterraine utilisait donc cette tournure pour lancer ses défis. Tellement banal que Neko aurait presque envie d'en pleurer. Elle laissa Artik calmer Nerd comme il le pouvait, argumentant que Neko n'était pas encore très au fait de la façon d'agir au sein de l'organisation, et le génie lui porta un regard circonspect.

— Pourquoi ?

Les yeux plissés, il semblait réellement se demander comment il était possible qu'après presque un mois de formation, elle ne connaisse pas les bases.

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps, bouda Artik. J'allais m'y mettre la semaine prochaine.

— C'est un défi d'entraînement, proposa Neko, fatiguée de les entendre palabrer pour rien. Et, si ça peut corser la chose, tu ne dois utiliser que ta main droite.

Nerd sembla la jauger du regard et, finalement, il hocha la tête en retournant derrière son ordinateur.

— Tu veux le blackout à quelle heure ?

— Une heure du matin, ce sera parfait, sourit-elle. J'irai vérifier moi-même si tu as réussi.

Finalement, la Ligue Souterraine était peut-être une bonne idée. Artik semblait véritablement outré que Nerd accepte si facilement, outré de voir qu'elle réussirait peut-être à gravir la première marche vers sa liberté. Et le contrarier était un peu comme le glaçage d'un énorme gâteau cuisiné juste pour elle. Comme elle avait hâte de refuser l'aide insultante proposée par Seth pour lui dire qu'elle avait fait jouer ses propres contacts… Ceci serait la cerise sur cet énorme gâteau au glaçage de rêve !

* * *

**OH MY GOD J'AI POSTÉ QUELQUE CHOSE =O Je suis la première étonnée, mais en fait, il me restait un chapitre dans ma hotte o/ Et la semaine prochaine, ce sera From Hell o/ À la prochaiiiiiiineuh o/**


End file.
